Dead Man's Chest: If I had it my way
by teapirategirl
Summary: JE!When Andy comes back in the movies she's determined to get Jack and Elizabeth together and so she makes some changes in the plot. Will she be able to make Elizabeth understand that curiosity is good?Will she get Jack to realize why he's so vexed?JE
1. Back again!

**A/N: Well people this is sequel to my other fic "Curse of the black pearl: What could have happened."**

**Yes there is a modern OC in this story...don't run away!! Wait! The story doesn't revolve around her at all. This girl (Andy) has made it her life mission to make JE happen using the machine her uncle invented so if you're a Sparrabeth fan this is for me. **

**This is the first chapter and everything is getting started so no JE yet but there will be loads of that in the next chapter. Read and for the love of Sparrabeth REVIEW cause if I don't get reviews I won't write.**

* * *

Lord Cutler Becket was in a splended mood. He now had a title...'_lord_ Cutler Becket' had a lovely ring to it. He was on his beautiful ship 'The Endeavor' and he was headed for Port Royal where he planned on arresting Elizabeth Swann, William Turner and James Norrington. Next he planned on holding the girl hostage so the two men would go off and find his old friend Jack Sparrow. He would offer Jack a full pardon, get his compass, find the heart of Davy Jones and he would rule the seven seas and rid the world of pirates.

Yes, life was very splended indeed.Cutler had it all planned out.

"Sir?"

He looked up from the letter he was reading and saw that Mercer was standing in his office.

"Yes Mr.Mercer?" he asked with a stiff smile.

"There's a lady...she came up to the ship in a long boat. She says she needs to speak to you, she says she has a very important letter..."

Being that lord Becket was a person who always wanted to be in control he concealed his surprise and nodded with knited eyebrows. "Send her in but...a woman in a long boat in the middle of the ocean? Rather strange, wouldn't you say?" he asked with a meaningful smile.

Mercer understood what he meant perfectly and nodded with a grin. "Yes sir. Very strange." he said as he handed Becket a pistol. He knew that by "rather strange" he meant "I need protection because a girl who's managed to stay alive in the middle of the sea must be dangerous."

Becket hid the pistol beneath his desk. "Now she may come in."

Mercer nodded and walked out. A second after he left a girl walked in. She looked rather young, maybe sixteen or seventeen at the most. She had mischevious hazel eyes, a bright smile and she seemed cheerful for someone who had been drifting out at sea.

Cutler had seen many girls who were more beautiful than her but she was pretty too. However he felt something slightly off about her. First the fact that her skin seemed untouched by the sun even though she had to have been traveling under the sun for days in order to get so far out in the sea. Secondly unlike other young ladies who wore their hair long and in an updo she had short dark spiky hair that covered only half of her neck. And thirdly the simple dress she was wearing seemed to be clean and new.

"Lord Becket." she said with a curtsey. Becket already hated her. It seemed that there was a slight mock in her voice as she said the word 'lord'. "My name is Andrea Robins. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah! Miss Robins the pleasure is all mine." he said relaxedly."Take a seat. Have a drink. You must be exhausted."

"People have different limits my lord. I personally am not one to feel tired of the sea..." she said with a smirk but sat in the chair across him.

"I've been told you have a letter of some sort for me?" he said with a mock-polite smile.

"I guess you could say that."

"And may I ask who this letter is from?"

"It's from a mutual friend of ours." Andy said with a pleased smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Andy said proudly with a grin. As much as Cutler was great at hiding emotions he had to wince at the name.

"Ah! Jack." he said with his usual fake smile. "How wonderful! I was just about to send a few people after him actually-"

"Cut it Becket." Andy said. The pretend politeness in her voice was now dropped. "I know what you're up to. I know what you want and if you want to get the heart than you'll help me get what I want."

Becket did not hide his surprise this time. "How did you-"

"That's not what matters. Read this letter."

Becket opened the letter hesitantly and unfolded the paper.

_Not-so-dear-Cutler_

_It's come to my attention that you want the chest aye? You know very well that I can get it for you or I can give you the device which will help you find it._

_I may be willing to accept the pardon even though I'm not one to be bought for such a low price, I'll make an exception this once. I know you want to send dear ol' William Turner to come and get me but...my only condition for accepting your little bargain is this: send the girl instead savvy?_

_Send the girl because she knows where to find me, send the letters of marque with her and give me a bit of time to decide wether I'll be giving you the compass or getting the chest for you myself._

_Aye! I know what you're thinking "how can I trust Jack to deliver the heart to me and not use it for himself eh?". My answer is mate that out of the two of us I'm the only one who hasn't pierced a "P" in the others arm so my word will be the one we'll be trusting._

_And on another more serious note...I can't get the key so I can't use the heart for myself and I'll just hand the chest over to you and be on my merry way eh?_

_Farewell for now mate._

_I hate your guts, Captain Jack Sparrow_

_P.S: Your wig is ugly. I'll not be wearing one when I'm a privateer._

Becket smiled at the letter. This was even better than what he'd originaly thought it would be. He would keep Turner and send the girl after Jack. Jack would either hand over the compass or better yet find the chest for him. Then he would let Jack work for the EITC or just hang him if he wished to. The only thing he felt unsure about was sending the letters of marque with the girl...maybe if Jack already had the letters he wouldn't keep to their promise? But it was a risk he was willing to take.

He tore his eyes from the letter to look at Andy. "Miss Robins? I-" he was shocked to find that the girl was no longer there.

He hurried on deck to see if she was there but no one had seen her. He could only assume that she'd left in her long boat when he was busy reading the letter.

* * *

"Marty you're damn brilliant! You brought me back at the exact right time." Andy said to her uncle. It was true that most people thought Marty was mental and had even gone as far as putting him on drugs but after testing the 'time and dimension machine' that her uncle Marty had invented Andy was convinced that he was brilliant and not a lunatic. The machine had took her to her favorite movie and into the fictional world of pirates. Although at first she wasn't really sure if she was dreaming or if she was actually in the first movie of the trilogy, she'd tried to change things to her liking and made it her mission to make sure Jack and Elizabeth ended up together but she'd failed.

After a long while of thinking she'd decided that the reason to her failure was the lack of a plan.

She'd decided that she would go to Dead Man's Chest and that she would get Jack and Elizabeth together if it was the last thing she did. She had a plan this time. She'd dressed in 17th century clothes (she'd gotten from a halloween shop) and Marty had send her to lord Becket's ship. Where she handed him a fake letter from Jack that she'd actually written herself and persuaded him to send Elizabeth to find Jack instead of sending Will...therefor giving her two favorite pirates more time together.

But her plan wasn't over yet.

"Now...you understand why you can't tell anyone about this invention right?" Andy asked. "Jack pointed it out to me and I think he's right...if people find out about this and start using it they'll start changing the past and they might change history! Goverments will get destroyed and-"

Marty nodded. "I understand."

"Good! Now on to the next part of the plan eh? Since Becket will be sending Elizabeth on the quest to find Jack, he'll summon her to his office and Will is going to be in the brig right? So I need someone to find the key while Jack and Lizzie are off finding the chest and who better than the whelp? I'll just persuade him to go off and find the key." Andy said with a grin as she gathered all the things she needed in a bag. She stepped into the machine and closed her eyes as Marty started pushing some buttons and pulling on levers. Before she knew is she felt like she was spinning around and around and when she finally opened her eyes she was in the dungeon at Port Royal.

"Andy?" she heard Will's voice calling her.

"Ah! William!" she said with a grin as she turned to face him.

"Andy get me out of here I-"

Andy cut him off. "Will! Listen to me. I have a plan that will get both you and Elizabeth free and pardoned. Becket wants Jack's compass, in exchange he's willing to grant both you and Elizabeth a full pardon. He's sending Elizabeth to find him. Mean while Jack will only be willing to hand over his compass if he gets a key...a certain key that goes to a certain chest. Find the key." Andy said so fast that Will wasn't sure he understood her.

"So this key is going to save Elizabeth?"

Andy grinned. "Will? How much do you know of Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

Andy sighed."Yeah. The key is going to save Elizabeth. Just make sure you escape _after_ she's left to find Jack."

"And how am I going to escape and find the key?"

Andy handed him a wire and a map. "Here! Pick the lock with this, leave on a merchant ship and go to the place I've marked 'X' on the map. There's a voodoo priestess there...her name is Tia Dalma. Tell her that Jack sent you and that he'll pay her later and ask her to tell you where you can find the key."

Will thought about the plan for a second. It seemed simple enough: escape, find Tia Dalma and then find the key. Give the key to Jack so he hands over the compass and he and Elizabeth would live happpily ever after.

"One thing...how will I find Jack and Elizabeth once I find the key?" he asked. But when he looked up Andy was gone. He sighed and decided that for now he would just do as Andy had said and he would worry about finding Jack later. He just had to wait until the 'oppertune moment' to make his escape.

* * *

"Worked like a charm." Andy exclaimed as she stepped out of the booth-like machine.

"Did I bring you back in time?" Marty asked distractedly as he turned off the machine. "So is your plan over now? Everything will fall into place, right?"

"Tsk.Tsk Marty my plan has only begun. The most important part is that I will _be_ there to watch my plan unfold."

Mary nodded. "No problemo."

"But I need a few things first. I found myself needing some modern technlogy last time I was there."

"Like what things?"

"Ummm...lots of things."

"iPod?" Adrea read off her list.

"Check!" Mary exclaimed as he put the iPod in a messanger bag.

"Bottled water?"

"Check!"

"Breath mints?"

"Check!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Check!"

"Make up bag?"

"Check!"

"Candy bars?"

"Check!"

"Well I can't think of anything else." Andy said with a thoughtful expression.

"Time to go?" Marty asked as he turned the machine on again

"Aye!" Andy exclaimed as she took the messenger bag. She was back in her normal clothes. A black pair of pants, a pink halter top and a black jacket. She went back in the machine for what felt like the dozenth time and gave the thumbs up to Marty who nodded and pushed a button. And everything started spining around in a fast pace before coming to a stop. She found herself sitting on a chair in what seemed to be Jack's cabin.

She flung her feet on the desk as she listened to the conversation going on outside.

"Ah! A heading.Set sail in a general...that way direction." she heard Jack say.

"Capt'n?" Gibbs questioned.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi! Oi!" she heard his voice getting closer to the cabin. He walked into the cabin as he looked at his compass the whole time.

She cleared her throat. "Hi Jack!" she said.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh it's you."

She grinned. He hadn't asked her what he was doing there or how she'd gotten there but he'd surely recognized her.

"Good to see that you remember me." Andy teased.

Jack grinned. "Long time no see darlin'."

"Well I heard your thirteen years were coming to an end so I thought I'd drop by from the future and see how you're doing." she said casually. He was the only one who knew she was from the future and he wasn't so surprised

He shrugged. "Here to help?"

"Yes indeed. I already got Will going off to find the key and since the compass isn't working for you..." she said with a knowing smile which he winced at. "I have Elizabeth heading out to find us so she can use the compass and help us find the chest."

She and Jack punched their fists against eachother in a 'way to go' manner. "Good job for someone with such little expirience such as yourself..."Jack said. Andy glared at him.

"Elizabeth and Will have been arrested for helping you Jack..."

When she mentioned Elizabeth's name Jack froze for a second but she continued. "Becket wants the compass..." she informed him.

"Only one reason for that."

Andy nodded. "Aye. He wants the chest. And he's cut a deal with Elizabeth...she's to deliver letters of marque to you in exchange for your compass and both her and Will are pardoned if she does so."

"As if I could be bought for such a low price."

Andy ignored him. "I told Will that you'd only give them your compass if he gets you the key...I told him how to find Tia Dalma...trust me, he'll find it."

Jack grinned. "Smart lass..."

"I also convinced Becket that you'll take the deal to get him off our backs..."

"Very smart lass..."

"Now all that's left to do is wait."

"Good." he nodded distractedly and motioned for her to get off his chair. She went over and sat on a cushion in the corner of the room and watched him as he put the compass and a few maps in front of him and tried to chart out a course as he drank rum.

"Hmmmm. You're really hung up on her right?" Andy said with a knowing smile.

"What?!" Jack said in a squeaky voice. "I don't know who you're talking about luv. Not at all."

"What ever you say... so when I say that 'the rum is gone' does it not remind you of anyone?" she asked knowingly.

Jack pretended to think about it as he looked at the map. "No. No one in particular but there was this time when I went to Havana when the rum was gone so-"

"Oh you liar!" Andy laughed. "I know you still think about Elizabeth. That's why the compass doesn't work."

"My compass works _fine_." Jack said defensively.

Andrea agreed with him. "You're right. The compass is fine...you're the one who's not working."

"Are you insulting Captain Jack Sparrow?!" he asked childishly.

"What if I am?" she asked looking equally childish.

He just narrowed his eyes at her and went back to his maps. Andy just took out her iPod and listened to some music to pass the time.

Jack found himself wincing when she started singing out loud.

"All alone in my room, think of you in a rate that is truly alarming..." she sang as loudly as she could.

"Stop singing!" Jack whispered under his breath.

"I keep looping my memories of you, I pretend that you want me... and I fall asleep and dream of alternate realeties." she sang louder.

"Stop singing!" Jack said a bit louder thinking that she could hear him.

"And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me..."

"Stop singing!" Jack almost shouted.

"And I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't stop thinking about you..."

At this point Jack got up, walked over to her and shook her by the shoulders. "Damn it woman! Stop singing."

Andy grinned and paused the song. "Oh sorry! Was I bothering you?"

"Very much." Jack said with a smirk.

Andy lept at the oppertunity. "Is that because you can't stop thinking about Elizabeth and it bothers you that I'm singing a song that reminds you that you can't stop thinking about her?" she said as fast as she could.

Now if it were some one else they wouldn't understand a word she just said but this was Jack.

"No! Because if I was in fact thinking about her as much as you seem to think I was I wouldn't show the fact that I was bothered with that song because I wouldn't want to give you any reason to think that I was thinking about her." he said as if he was making a point.

"You have a point but if you weren't thinking about her-"

"Oh shut it! This isn't getting us anywhere. Just be quiet eh?"

"Oky doky." she said and went back to listening to the song as he busied himself with the maps and his rum.

Finally he got frustrated. "Why is the rum _always_ gone!" he said as he got up. He wobbled a bit. "Oh! That's why!" he said as he put his hat on and swayed out of the cabin.

Andy sighed and took a look at her watch. It would only be about ten minutes before Jack came running back on deck yelling his head off.

"Five...four...three...two..." she counted down a few minutes later. "one!"

Nothing was heard until a few seconds later. She could hear Jack yelling orders. "Oh well! I was only a few seconds off."

"Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us." she heard him shout. About a minute later a very scared Jack came running in the cabin.

"The black spot?" Andy asked casually.

Jack glared at her. "You knew about this!"

"Duh! Of course I did." she said with a cocky grin. "I know everything."

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was a very angry young lady at the moment. Who wouldn't be if their wedding had been ruined?

"It seems you're more than willing to deliver the letters to Jack Sparrow. You care a great deal for him?" Becket asked with a cruel smile.

"The reason I'm willing to deliver the letters to Jack does not mean I care for _him_." she pointed out as she stood in front of his desk. He'd discussed what he wanted her to do and she'd accepted...reluctantly. But if it meant he and Will would be free, she had to.

"Means you care for Mr.Turner then?" Becket asked without really expecting an answer. "A wedding interrupted or fate intervenes...either ways and no matter who you care for I'll want that compass miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded and took the letters from him.

"Have a nice trip miss Swann. Say hello to Jack Sparrow for me." he said with a fake smile.

"_Captain._" she reminded him. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Likey or hatey? Let me know but plz no fire ok? Just tell me nicely and I'll use all of your suggestions and...in my story.**

**A bit confuzzling and a bit too much of Andy but wait cause there will be loads of Jack and Elizabeth in the next chapter and some Will in future chapters because he's still a good guy and a part of the story. **


	2. Together again!

**A/N: Hey peeps!! This chapter and the next were originally one but I didn't wanna keep you waiting to I decided to post the first half which I'd already done and post the second half as another chapter. JE meet again in this chapter but JE action coming up in the next chapter...I promise!!**

**But this chapter is sorta cute too cause they meet after so long...yet they don't have time to really greet eachother. I squeezed in the "persuade me" bit just cause I love it. (I'll also be squeezing in most of the JE conversations in the movie in addition to the ones I'm writing)**

**Read, enjoy and for rum's sake REVIEW!!! **

* * *

"Jack calm down will you?" Andy said. Ever since the black spot had appeared on his hand he was acting scared for his life. Now he was hiding behind his chair of all things. The situation was comical...if the Kraken found them it wouldn't matter if he was hiding behind his chair or not.

He poked his head up from behind the chair with wide eyes. "But the beastie is coming...it's all big and slimy and..."

"We're close to land now. I can see it from the window." she informed him as she saw the cannibal island getting bigger and bigger in the distance.

"Land? Land? Oh goody I don't think I've ever been so happy to reach land." he said cheerfully as he sat on the chair. He looked more like his usual self now. He forced a grin as he looked at his compass again and shook it in hope of changing where it pointed.

"Land ho!! Ready the long boats." they heard Marty yell. Jack's eyes widened as he sprang to his feet.

"No! No!" he shouted as he ran on deck. "No long boats. We'll take the Pearl ashore."

"But Jack-" Gibbs started.

"Oh shut it! You see mates, if there's something threatening our safety...which there isn't..." he added so no one would panick. "than there's in fact an equal threat to the Pearl's safety...which there isn't of course..." he added. "and so whatever that _isn't _threatening our safety also _isn't _threatening the Pearl's safety. So when we're going to shore to protect ourselves from whatever which is not threatening us we should also protect the Pearl from whatever which is not threatening it and so we're taking the Pearl ashore with us savvy?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, nodding their heads as they tried to understand. Andy came out from the cabin as she rolled her eyes.

"What the captain means is that the Pearl is in danger same as us so we'll be taking it to shore _am I clear_?" she shouted the last bit.

"Aye!"

Everyone went back to their stations without even asking her how the hell she'd shown up on their ship in the middle of the ocean.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out in response.

Once they were ashore all the men rushed down the side of the ship, swinging on ropes or climbing down with their bare hands.

"Coming Andy?" Jack asked with a grin. Andy looked down the side of the ship and swallowed.

"Erm...it's terribly high but I'll give it a go..." she took hold of a rope and started climbing down. When she was close to the ground she slipped and landed on the sanded on her ass. Jack laughed as he landed beside her gracefully.

She got up with a groan and patted the sand away from her pants. "Seriously dude! The stunts in the movie are _not _as easy as they seem." she whispered as she followed Jack into the jungle. They'd only took a few steps before there was a shout in another language and they found themselves surrounded by the pelegostas.

"Bugger!" Jack muttered with a grim expression.

"Parley?" Andy asked with an usure grin.

"Bala bala ekie!" one of the cannibals exclaimed. Jack grinned. "Mates we're in luck...I speak the language."

He turned to the cannibal. "Shuku lam god savvy?" he excalimed as he motioned to the himself. He pointed to the rest of the crew. "Lam say say you can have them."

The cannibals looked at him in confusion and he smacked himself as he realized he'd said half the sentence in english. "Lam say say udu ula bam bam savvy?"

"Ula bam bam!" all of the cannibals shouted together. Jack grinned. And pointed to the more important half of his crew including Mary, Cotton, Gibbs and a few others.

"Nala eaty eaty bale lu." he exclaimed as he motioned to them. Next he pointed to the less important part of the crew. "Bala eaty eaty them."

Gibbs looked scared as he leaned towards Andy. "What's he telling them?"

Andy grinned. "He just convinced them that he's a god trapped in human form. He knew they would eat half the crew and cage the other half so he ordered them to cage you guys and eat the rest." she informed him.

"But this ain't good...if they think Jack's a god in human form they'll..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Aye. They'll roast him and eat him to release him from human form." Andy agreed. Jack was still busy with the cannibals, he was prancing amongst them stopping now and then to pat one on the back or place a hand on their chest as he talked to them animatedly.

"So leasy pickly bum bum ala shuku lama kissy." he said with a serious expression as though he was telling them a story. "Alaka babam with the eunichy snipy snipy..." he explained. "Shame really. She was a fine bonny lass."

"Awwwww!" the cannibals exclaimed together.

"Oh welly welly!" Jack said as he grinned again. "Lets get back to business aye? Take them away. Laka baka!" he added in their language.

"Laka baka!" all the cannibals agreed.

Suddenly Andy had a bright idea. "Wait! Shuku lam godess." she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Lam say say lam join the god?! Laka leaky?" she asked with an unsure expression. The cannibals looked at her for a second before cheering. "Laka leaky."

And so Andy and Jack were led to their 'thrown' and the rest of the crew were lined up in front of them. Andy closed her eyes as half the crew were roasted and eaten but Jack watched with a comical look of disgust on his face. Next the cannibals made cages of their bones and led the rest of the crew to be caged. All this took a few hours but Andy was relieved that it was over.

"That went well." Andy said in a shaky voice.

"Better them than us I say." Jack said.

"Amen to that." Andy said. Two of the women rushed forward and started painting their faces. Painting a green bug and eyes on Jack's face and flies on Andy's.

"Hey how come you got the cooler face painting?"

"Cause I'm god missy and you're only a godess." he said with a grin. "Now remember...we're only chief-"

"As long as we act like chiefs. I know!" Andy agreed . Jack was handed a cepter which looked strangely like a duster and they placed a wig on Andy's head which she took was their way of crowning her. Andy lay back in her chair as the pelegostas started dancing around them and serving them fruits and drinks.

"Ah I could get used to this." she said with a sigh as she fingered some of the exotic fruits.

"Lam say say life's _good_." Jack agreed as he poked the bones sticking out of a cannibal's nose with interest.

* * *

Elizabed crawled on the beach weakly. She'd searched every where for Jack before finding out that the Pearl had been spotted on this island. She gathered herself and marched around the Pearl. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she shouted. "Captain Sparrow? Cotton? Marty?" she shouted hopefully as she walked towards the jungle. "Mr.Gibbs?" 

She finally saw Cotton's parrot sitting on a branch. "Ah! So they _are_ here."

"Don't eat me." the parrot squaked.

"Oh you silly bird! Why would I eat you?"

"Don't eat me."

Elizabeth was frustrated now. "Why would I eat a pigeon who's just feather and bones?"

The parrot flew away and Elizabeth sighed as she marched deeper in the jungles, using her sword to cut away the branches in her way. She spotted Gibbs' canteen and was surprised to see a rope attached to it. She followed it deeper in the jungle and was a bit confused to find nothing in the end. There was silence every where and suddenly a strange looking native man jumped out of the shadows causing her to let out a scream as a trap hoisted her up in the air. She was quick to act and cut herself down with her sword, falling to the ground with a force that knocked her out.

Meanwhile Andy and Jack were sitting on their throwns looking as god like as they could.

"Tali tali ten dala!" they heard a cannibal address them. They both opened their eyes and jumped off their chair just in time to see Elizabeth being carried on a stick looking very much like a side of meat about to be roasted. She opened her eyes, still looking a bit dizzy.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? Andy? Oh thank god it's you two. Tell them to let me down." she said in relief but neither Jack nor Andy payed her any attention. Jack poked her shoulder as if testing to see how much meat she had.

"Lam picky picky! Lam insy winsy!" Jack said just as Andy remembered from the movie.

Andy continued for him. "Lam say say poor girl's bekila laka married to a eunichy...snip snip." she said and both she and Jack did a scissor like hand motion.

"She's the girl I told you about. " Jack smacked himself for talking in English again. "Laka say say balaka." he corrected.

The cannibals seemed to show some sympathy towards the poor girl who was going to get married to a 'eunichy' as Andy had informed them. "Awwwww! Eunichy." they all said with sad looks towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored them. "Jack _please, _Will's in danger. We were both arrested for helping you and we'll be hung if I don't get that compass."

Andy and Jack looked at eachother for a second.

"Say say lam shup shup sha smemi lama shuku savvy?" he said but no one seemed to understand. "Ball licky licky!" he clarified for them.

"Ball licky licky." everyone agreed.

Andy held up a hand. "Lam say waity waity! Tup tup say takey girl bala ushu shuku eh? Why not? Sala say bala." she exclaimed even though Jack was glaring at her.

The cannibals seemed to like the idea. "Sala say bala." they agreed.

Andy grinned confidently but Jack's grin seemed forced. "What are you doing? That was our only chance of escaping." he whispered without moving his lips or taking his eyes off of the cannibals.

"Trust me." Andy assured him still grinning as Elizabeth was carried off to a tent and Jack followed her with a sigh. "I'll make sure there aren't any gaurds around. Save me!" Andy advised Jack in a whisper as he walked off.

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed the cannibals who were taking Elizabeth to the tent, they put her down and left the tent when Jack waved his hands at them to leave. Jack untied her hands and grinned.

"What happened? What did Andy tell them?" she asked as she rubbed her wrists.

"Erm...she offered that they eat her first and then eat you and me! So we're to wait here until it's our 'turn' as it were." he exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"It's good to see you too luv." Jack said with a grin. "Although those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress here so..."

"Jack! We're going to be eaten." Elizabeth said with wide eyes.

He grinned. "Yes so we best make use of what little time we have left by-"

"Jack!"

"Right. Well Andy's supposed to distract them while the two of us make our escape, save the crew and sail off on the Pearl savvy?"

"What about Andy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure she'll have fun with these nice people here."

"Jack!"

"Alright! Alright! We'll _try_ to save her but I don't promise anything." Jack said as he peeked out of the tent to see what Andy was doing. He watched as Andy ordered the gaurds to get more wood and ran off herself. He watched as the cannibals noticed she was missing and ran after her.

"The coast is clear luv. Come come dearie we don't have all day!"

Elizabeth frowned at the familiarity of the sentence but followed him.

"So what have you been up to luv? Married much?"  
"No! _Lord_ Becket dropped in on the ceremony . Wants that compass of yours Jack." she said as he led her to where the crew were hanging in cages.

"Ah! Doesn't everyone want something from Captain Sparrow?" Jack said with a pleased grin.

"Jack! Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs called upon seeing the captain.

"Start swinging the cages mates and grip to the sides! Your only way out." Jack said with a grin. "Lizzie! Stay here, wait till they climb up and then go to the Pearl and get her ready to sail away." he said. He noticed that the gaurd had seen them swinging the cages and was now running off to tell the tribe that they were escaping.

"What will you be doing?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he started running. "Something incredibly stupid. I'm gonna save Andy."

Andy was tied to a large stick and hanging on top of a large stack of wood.

"Well done." she commented. One of them held up a torch and shook it.

"Aye fai fai!" he said.

"Aye fai fai!" they all chanted. Suddenly the young cannibal gaurd came running informing them that the prisoners had escaped.

Andy let out a sight of relief. She'd begun to think that they wouldn't escape and she would be roasted for sure. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get them. Helalla!"

"Helalla!" they all shouted and ran for it. Dropping the troch as they ran. She started bouncing in hope of freeing herself but before she could Jack came running to save her.

"Jack! What triggered this unusual act of kindness?"

Jack grinned as he untied her hand. "With you gone who would tell me what will happen in the future eh?"

Once Andy was free they both ran across the bridge.Upon seeing them the child cannibal ran off to inform the tribe that their gods were running away. They both ran to the edge of the cliff. Jack prepared to jump to the other side but Andy stopped him.

"Trust me! We have to jump...down." she pointed down. Jack shook his head as if she was crazy. Andy pushed him and jumped after him.

They both yelled bloody murder as they fell and crashed into wooden bridges before falling on the ground.

"Ouch!" Andy exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. But there was no time to lie there because as soon as they jumped to their feet they found the whole pelegostas tribe running after them.

* * *

When Elizabeth and the crew got to the beach the Pearl was already in the water thanks to Pintel and Ragetti. All the crew started boarding the ship. 

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Elizabeth said desperately. Gibbs shrugged helplessly. Elizabeth's face brightened as she saw Andy and Jack running in the distance but she panicked as she saw the cannibals chasing them. "Never mind...let's go!"

Andy climbed up the side first, followed closely by Jack who took a moment to say goodbye. "Alas my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost-" a wave cut him off. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" he finished half heartedly.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested.

Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's coat around his shoulder as he walked on deck. "Yes to the first. Yes to the second but only so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory captain." Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs! Now where is that monkey?! I want to shoot something." Jack said as he looked up to spot the monkey.

"Jack?!" Elizabeth marched after him.

"Yes darling?"

"I need your compass. Will's life is in danger...we were arrested for helping you."

"Well luv! There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack informed her. "And I was informed by a reliable source that Will has escaped and is off to find the key."

"What key?" Elizabeth asked as she closed the space between them.

"The key that goes to the chest of Davy Jones. The only way that I will be willing to hand over my compass is if I get the key...so he's out to find it. And in exchange I'll give you my compass.And you'll go back to Port Royal and marry the whelp eh?" he said cheerfully as he marched off again. Elizabeth approached him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I have letters of marque. They're signed, won't you be willing to give me the compass in exchange for them?" Elizabeth said as she held up the letters. Jack snatched them and read them.

"How did you get these?"

"Persuasion." she informed him.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not!"

"Ah! As if I could be bought for such a low price." he said as he placed the letters in his coat pocket and walked off.

"Jack! The letters. Give them back."

"No. Persuade me."

Elizabeth considered this for a second before approaching him for behind and whispering. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword."

He turned around to face her. "As I said. Persuade me."

She pressed her lips and turned to leave with a frustrated frown. She hesitated and stayed. "So Will's off finding this key of yours and in exchange you'll give us the compass? Why do you want the key Jack?"

"Well you see-"

Jack started to explain but he was cut off as the Flying Dutchman surfaced right beside them. Jack looked at it with a panicked expression. "Oh bugger!"

* * *

**There ya have it mates! Next chapter coming up in the next few days. By the way if you didn't notice...when Jack walks amongst the cannibals in the jungle and talks to them and then says: "Shame really. She was a fine bonny lass." he was talkin about Lizzie all along.**

**Any questions about what Andy and Jack tell the cannibals? Feel free to ask.**

**Here's a short preview of the next chappie. "In trouble again!" :**

"Oh so you want another taste do you luv?" Jack asked with dramatic grin. "Had a taste if ol' Jack and you want more. Not like I blame you."

"It seems to me that you're the one who wants to know what it tastes like. You're the one who wants another taste."

"I _do_ want another taste."


	3. Kissing again!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'm on a trip. That's why this chapter is a bit hasty.**

**Enjoy this chapter...even though it's really rusty. Next chapter's all JE...you have my word for it.**

**Meanwhile enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Jack let me handle this." Andy advised as they saw Davy Jones approaching the railing.

"Be my guest." Jack said pushing Andy forward and hiding behind her. But what he didn't know was that Davy Jones was right behind him.

"AAAAAAA!" he screamed as he turned around. Davy Jones's crew had each caught hold of one of the crew members.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed.

"You have a debt to pay."

"Didn't Turner come on the Dutchman? Well that's one soul that I owe you...he's already over there."

"Will's there?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to fight free from the grasp of the Bosun.

"Shush darling! Dady's talking." Jack waved a finger at Elizabeth.

"One soul is not equal to the other." Davy exclaimed.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack excalimed brightly.

"Price?"

"How many souls do you think my soul's worth?"

Davy grinned evily. "One hundred souls, three days."

"Oh! Quite a valuable soul I've got." Jack grinned. "Very well mate! You send over the boy and I'll get started."

Andy could see Elizabeth relaxing.

"I keep the boy. Ninty nine souls-ah to go. Haha."

Jack frowned. "Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I mention...he's in love with that girl." Jack said pointing to Elizabeth. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Deviding him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to join in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Davy softened for a second. "I keep the boy. Ninty nine souls-ah. But I wonder Sparrow...can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man-a friend- to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack pretended to give it some thought. "Yup. I'm good wiff it. Should we sill it in blood...eh, I mean ink?"

Davy grabbed his hand to erase the black spot and shook it. "Three days-ah." he repeated before they all disappeared.

"Great!" Andy exclaimed.

"Uh Andy?" Jack called sounding a bit shaken.

"Aye?"

"I feel sullied and unusual."

He whiped his hand on Andy's shirt. "Eeeeew!" she shrieked. "We're not actually going to find those souls are we? We'll go find the chest right?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. We'll find the chest and hope Will gets the key. But first we must restock on our supplies."

Andy grinned. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed. Andy went off to tell Mr.Gibbs while Elizabeth marched towards Jack.

"Jack how could you? Will went to find the key for you." she screamed. "And you let Jones take him."

"Oh calm down dearie. He'll be fine."

Elizabeth sighed. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack looked down for a second in what seemed disappointment but soon a plan formed in his head. "Are you certain? Because I would think you'd want find a way to save Will most." he said as he put a hand around her shoulder and led her to the side of the ship. She was still glaring at him.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

Jack grinned. "Well darling. There is a chest. A chest of unknown size and origin."

Andy came passing by as she dragged a bucket of soap and water with her. "Contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones."

"And controls the heart has the leverage to command Jones to do what he or she wants." Jack pointed out.

"Including saving brave Willy from his grim fate." Andy added.

"And how do we find this chest?"

"With my compass...it's unique." Jack said as he pulled it out.

"And _not _broken." Andy said matter of factly. "Doesn't point North but it's not broken."

"Ture enough. The compass doesn't point North." Jack agreed.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"To whatever you want most in this world."

"Jack! Are you telling the truth?" she asked looking deeply in his eyes.

"Every word luv." he said solemnly. "And what you want most is finding the chest of Davy Jones is it not?"

"To save Will!" Elizabeth reminded him. She had to mention the only reason she was even there was to save Will.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right! By finding the chest of Davy Jones." he reminded her. He put the compass in her hands and stepped back. The needle spun wildly before settling on a spot.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "We'll be heading that a-way once we restock in Tortuga!" he said brightly. Both he and Andy grinned at eachother.

* * *

"You look a bit grim love." he stated as if it was a fact. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." she confessed and took the bottle of rum from his hand and took a sip.

"You know Lizzie, I _am _captain of a ship-" he said as he shifted his eyes down to scan her body briefly. "and being captain of a ship, I could in fact preform a marri-age. Right here, right on this deck." he said as he inched forward. "Right...now." he breathed on her. She winced, pushed the bottle back in his hand and got up.

"No thank you." she said .

"Why not? We are very much alike. You and I. I and you...us." he said as he took hold of a rope beside her.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

He sniffed his under arm. "Trifles. You will come over to my side I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist."

She pondered over his words for a second. "Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." she said with a tap on the railing.

He smiled smugly as he stared off in the distance. "All evidence to the contarary."

She laughed. "No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

"Do tell dearie."

She leaned close. "Curiosity. You're going to want it. I chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You're going to want to know what it taste like."

Jack who had leaned in considerably regained his composure. "Oh so you want another taste do you luv?" Jack asked with a dramatic grin. "Had a taste of ol' Jack and you want more. Not like I blame you."

"It seems to me that you're the one who wants to know what it tastes like. You're the one who wants another taste."

"I _do_ want another taste." he admitted. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"May I remind you Captain Sparrow that what happened on that island was a mistake."

He grinned. "I don't think you thought so when it was happening."

She frowned as he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. "I distinctly remember telling you to stop." she reminded him.

"That you did but I distinctly remember that you, darling, were an active participent of the mentioned activity." he said with a golden grin.

"Seeing as you're a good man you shouldn't put me in a position that would compromise my honor." she informed him.

He pouted. "That's not fair luv. You call me a good man only to use it to your own advantage and tell me that _because _I'm a good man I can't have what I want...you truly are a pirate luv."

"I'm as much a pirate as you are a good man." she beamed as she leaned close and lay a hand on his chest.

"Clever luv but seeing that I _am _a pirate, I think I'll be taking what I want." he leaned close. They sprang apart as Gibbs shouted: "we're fully docked."

Elizabeth hurried to get off the ship.

"Double bugger." Jack exclaimed with a sigh.

* * *

Andy handed her own mug of rum to Jack. "I think we'll need a few extra crew members don't you?"

"Right you are." he agreed. "Gibbs! Sign a few people on will you?"

"Aye aye captain."

"Drink luv." Jack ordered Elizabeth who was still deep in thought. She sipped her rum as she looked in Jack's eyes. Jack looked back in her eyes.

"Er...oh look! A violin." Andy excalimed dumbly as she noticed the moment and went off to inspect the violin. The composures had started playing the cheerful 'The Three Hornpipes' song.

"We need to find the chest Jack." she pleaded softly.

"We will luv.I promise." he assured her with a lopsided grin. He finished off his rum and leaned back in the chair, throwing a foot over the side of the chair.

"How did you know Becket?"

Jack pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to show the 'P'. Elizabeth's mouth formed a delicate 'O'. "That makes sense."

Jack made a face as he heard Norrington's voice.

"No not anymore. Weren't you listening?" Norrington spat at Gibbs. Elizabeth bolted straight but Jack motioned for her to be quiet by pressing a finger on his lips. He stepped behind Elizabeth, hiding himself behind her. Norrington (after knocking the table over) spun on his heels pointing his pistol at Jack's head which was poking out from behind Elizabeth's shoulder. "You're hired!" Jack assured him.

"Sorry. Old habits and all." he said unaware of Andy sneeking up behind him with a bottle in hand. She smashed it over Norrington's head with all her might. He crashed to the ground. Jack stepped out from behind Elizabeth with a smug smile.

"Good job luv." he exclaimed as Norrington was dragged off by a few crew members and tossed in the pig stay. Elizabeth ignored Andy and Jack who were snickering and rushed to Norrington's side.

"James Norrington!" she whispered as she touched his cheek. "What has the world done to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve." he said as his head fell back in the mud. Jack rolled his eyes as he observed the two.

"Men! Take him away won't you?" he ordered his new crew members as he waved his hands at Norrington. Two men caught hold of his arms, helped him up and dragged him off. Elizabeth sighed.

"He doesn't deserve this." she whispered. "He's a gentleman of fortune."

Jack grinned. "So am I luv! But the worse things happen to the best of us."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a chuckle and turned around to leave but slipped on the mud and almost fell. Jack caught hold of her arm but fell down with her instead. Elizabeth shrieked but Jack chuckled as they splashed in the mud, him laying on top of her.

"Luv if you wanted me on top of you...all you needed to do was ask." he said with a grin. She smiled slyly.

"Planning on getting off me anytime soon?"

"What's the hurry?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Captain Sparrow! We're in a pig stay, we're laying in mud and you reek of rum."

"So you say." Jack grinned. "But I don't see you struggling to get me off."

She raised her chin. "That's because-"

She was cut off as he kissed her. Roughly, deeply and suddenly...and she was surprised to find that the taste she'd felt in their kiss on the island was still there. He kissed her until all thoughts fled her mind and only broke away for air.

"Jack I'm engaged..." she reminded him.

"I know!" he grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

"And we're in a pig stay..." she added as she broke away.

"I know!" he agreed as he kissed her again.

"And you're getting mud all over my face..." she pointed out. Sure enough his muddy hands were on her face.

"Oh! So sorry." he said with a grin. He drew back his hands and kissed her again. She trailed her hands on his back. He grinned against her lips.

"Quite a feisty one aren't you?"

She took offence at that and stood up abruptly, sending him rolling off her and head first into the mud. By the time he struggled to his feet she was already gone.

Andy laughed as she observed him from behind the wall. "And it was going so well mate!" she said with another laugh.

Jack wiped the mud from his eyes and glared at her. "Oh haha , let's all laugh at Captain Jack Sparrow. For your information many women happen to fall at my feet." he said turning his nose up in the air with pride.

"Oh I know!" she assured him. "She just doesn't happen to be one of them."

He grinned as she threw a hand around his shoulder but jumped back immediatley. "You smell bloody awful mate! Like a muddy pig."

* * *

"Which way miss Swann? Say the word and we'll be off." Jack said with a grin. He peered down at the compass in her hands. "We have our heading. Full canvas! All hands to the braces boys." he yelled as he put a hand around Elizabeth's shoulder and led her to the helm.

"So! How's William doing?" he asked innocently.

"Aside from the fact that you tricked him to go retrieve the key, told Davy Jones to keep him and didn't even attempt to save him? He's just fine."

He chuckled as he turned the wheel. "That's good to hear. I always liked that lad."

"Is that why you're always trying to get him killed?"

"Luv! It's nothing personal. Just survival, that's all that matters...to survive! And I _am_ a pirate so I don't care who I cross in the way. Doesn't mean I don't like the whelp."

She smiled. "So what you're telling me is that you'd hand me to Jones to save your own skin?"

Jack nodded with a grin. "But of course! Wouldn't you do whatever neccessary to get what you want? I might add though that you have a slight advantage on the eunuch."

"Oh really? What's that?" she asked with a smile.

He inched forward and let his eyes wander across her body. "Well your hair is a lot more alluring and..." he cleared his throat. "you are after all a woman and though I've never tested Will's skills I'd bet good money that you're a better kisser." he said with a golden grin.

"Well Captain Sparrow!" she protested in a mock-outraged tone.

"Hmmmm?"

"Do keep in mind that _you _were the one who made advances on _me_!"

He grinned. "True enough but you were the one who tempted me by reminding me of...what it tastes like." he said huskily.

"And I'm still waiting for you to prove to me that you _are_ a good man." she said. She hurried down the stairs before he could conjure a witty reply.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**I know! I know! Mud and pigs and all but you gotta admit J&E look good even covered in mud. Also I kinda played around with the lines but I hope you guys like it.**


	4. Plotting again!

**A/N: Once upon a time there was a little girl on vacation who didn't update her fics and was quite flattered that people actually cared enough to check up on it and protest. I love you guys and I'm so sorry for the wait. Updates will be coming much sooner from now on...**

**I hope you enjoy! And review! They make me work twice as fast.**

* * *

Jack was not at all pleased to find Elizabeth sitting on the stairs, her eyes closed, her head rocking from one side to the other and those funny white things in her ears.

"Elizabeth?" he called.

"Elizabeth!?" he called a bit louder.

"ELIZABETH???" he shouted.

"She can't hear you. She's currently listening to a rather loud pop number on my...magical music box," Andy informed Jack with a smile.

"Take that _thing_..." Jack said with a wild hand gesture "away from her!"

"You forgot to say please!"

Jack looked like he'd tasted something sour. "Fine! _Please_ take tha' thing away from her?"

Andy bowed with a smirk. "Your wish is my command!" she teased. She snatched the iPod away from Elizabeth who protested quickly.

"I was listening to that!"

"Well listening to the magic box too much can cause..." she paused to think "hearing loss. Yup! You'll loose your hearing if you listen to it too much."

Jack looked pleased."And besides Lizzie. I can think of far better ways to entertain you than music...allow me to show-"

"There's no need to show me anything Captain Sparrow."

"Back to formalities are we luv?"

"We're not _back _to anything. Our relationship has been -thanks to me- nothing more than proper and formal." Elizabeth said with a solemn expression.

Andy laughed loudy. "Yeah _right!_"

She stopped smiling and raised her hands up in surrender as both pirates glared at her. "Fine, be in denial." she said and marched off.

"Proper and formal eh? _Miss_ Swann?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Yes as far as I'm concerned." Elizabeth said and turned to leave before Jack could answer but Jack caught hold of her arm and turned her around to face him.

He was holding both her wrists now and keeping her firmly against his chest.

"And I guess you consider kissing me on that lil' old island formal do you?" he teased.

"I meant except for-"

"And I guess rolling around in the mud and kissing a rum soaked pirate is all proper in your book too," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"Well if you consider all those proper and formal I would be much obliged if you'd show me your idea of _im_proper and _un_formal," he teased with a grin.

Elizabeth felt like slapping him but her hands were of course held firmly by his . She probably wouldn't even slap him if she could. She'd always thought physical retorts a sign of intellectual weakness...why punish him with a blow to his face when she was smart enough to battle him with words?

"I don't know how any woman -even you dear strumpets- could be willing to engage in anything _un_formal with you...considering you smell like a pig."

"Pirate!" he reminded her. "You'll get used to it."

"I most certainly will not!"

"Give it a few days...without fresh water to bathe, under the hot Caribbean sun and you'll come to the conclusion that I smell like flowers."

Elizabeth chuckled coldly. "And I should imagine you think that after a few days of my brain baking in the cruel sun I'll also find you charming?"

"Of course not," Jack laughed. "I think you find me rather charming already."

"You're an egotist!" Elizabeth scuffed while trying to break free from his grasp.

"Not at all! I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist," he said matter of factly.

She smiled slyly. "You're one man I could learn to hate Captain Sparrow."

Jack frowned. "Now now luv! One shouldn't be learning such nasty things when one could be learning much more enjoyable things."

She stared at him with a stern gaze. "You're arrogant-"

"I'm confident!"

"You're a liar-"

"I just have a wild imagination!"

"You're a coward-"

"I look out for myself."

"And you're greedy-"

"I like nice things!"

"And you're positively heartless."

Jack winced at this one.

"Oh loosen up darling! You know that's not true." he said and loosened his grip on her wrists but she made no attempt to walk away. "Quite frankly my dear...I think you're dying to be kissed. In fact I think you're in bad need of it..." he said thoughtfully. "Oh yes definitely. It'll get your heart pumping, get a bit of color under that pale skin of yours, get your blood flowing...it's good for you. You're in desprate need of kissing."

"By you...is that what you meant? I'd rather kiss a pirate twice as dirty, with a smell twice as nasty and rotten teeth and...and a one eye."

He grinned. "That can be easily arranged! Oi! You with the wooden eye...get over here..." he shouted with a beckoning hand gesture.

"Jack! No! I didn't mean that literally," she protested.

"Oh it's back to Jack now is it? Belay that order," he shouted the last bit and shooed away Ragetti who was now hurrying towards them with a confused expression.

"So now that we've arrived at the subject...you'd rather kiss him than me _figuratively_ but if we're speaking quite _literally _you'd rather kiss me... correct?" he asked innocently. His hands trailing down her back distractedly.

"If you want to put it that way...then I suppose...yes."

He tightened his grip on her back and drew her closer. "In that case I'll kiss you now...as _literally _as I possibly can," he said in a husky whisper as he took her lips in his. Why was it that every time he kissed her all other thoughts fled her mind? Why were her knees so shaky?

She should stop him, she knew she should but she reasoned with herself that the kiss didn't mean anything. They were in a constant battle of wits and to pull back now would be like admitting defeat...

That's why she kissed him in Tortuga too, she decided. Yes that was it. That was also a battle...one she won by kissing him like she meant it and then sending him flying in the mud.

So this was really vital and necessary and not at all for personal pleasure. She just dismissed the thoughts from her mind and kissed him back. It was for the best after all.

Their lips moved in perfect rythme with each other, his teeth scrapping against her lips and their heads changing position every few seconds to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart Elizabeth realized she would've stumbled and fell if Jack hadn't held her so tightly.

What Jack said next shocked her more than the kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered with his eyes still closed.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked with her breathing still shallow.

"I suppose I shouldn't have done that and now you're going to slap me," he said sounding a bit frightened. He closed his eyes and frowned as if bracing himself for a slap.

Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly and he opened his one eye hesitantly.

"I think I'll choose to forgive you this once."

Jack's face brightened up with a grin. "I knew you'd warm up to me. It seems that kissing really did you some good...now if you'd allow me to show you-"

"Jack?!" she broke him off with a soft smile.

"Hmmm darling?"

"Don't test your luck," she said before turning to walk away.

"But I always do and it works out so well," he said with a pout.

"Not with me it doesn't."

* * *

"Lizzie and Jack sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-NG..."

"Andy would you please shut it?! It's things like this that make me think you're annoying instead of the sweet nice young lass I know you are," Jack said. But his expression told Andy that no way he thought she was sweet _or_ nice.

"And where, may I ask, will dear Lizzie be sleeping tonight?"

"With the crew?" he said with a hopeful smile. He finally dropped the smile under Andy's glare and sighed.

Jack coughed meaningfully."Oh fine! I suppose you expect me to offer you and her my cabin like a fine gentleman do you?"

Andy looked thoughtful. "Well that would be asking a lot considering you're a pirate and all,so perhaps you can share the cabin... in the most honorable maner possible of course. I'll be fine in my little hammock on deck."

Jack pressed a fist on his chest like he'd just choked on something foul and coughed. "While the thought appeals to me greatly...I highly doubt Miss Swann would like that arrangement."

"Perhaps I can convince her."

Jack coughed yet again.

"Jack you should really take care of yourself..." Andy said sweetly. "That cough could kill you." she added in a threatening whisper.

* * *

Andy sat on the stairs beside Elizabeth who looked rather upset again.

"Like...what's wrong sweety? Cause you look, like, _so _upset." she asked in her best valley girl accent.

Elizabeth gave her a strange look. "I just really thought I'd be married."

Andy nodded understandingly as she dabbed her nose with compact powder. "I see. You probably got a bikini wax and you're disappointed that you aren't getting anything for all the trouble..." she said in her normal voice

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind Lizzie. Perhaps you should try taking care of yourself a bit...try to look good and all," Andy suggested kindly. "We _are_ on a ship full of men after all and being on a ship full of men I'm sure we can talk some poor lad into marrying you."

Elizabeth looked outraged. "No thank you! I meant I though I'd be married to Will."

"Oh! Why of course. How could I forget bloody stupid Will for one bloody stupid second? And how was it that there was no mention of Mr.Turner whilst you were snogging our dear friend over there?" Andy asked pointing to Jack who stood at the helm. Andy got up and Elizabeth automatically stood too. Andy wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her along to stride along side the railing.

"Because none of the things that happen with Jack are real. It's all a game...I had to win," Elizabeth finally answered.

Andy thought for a second. "Well that's a nice way of justifying yourself. You really are a pirate!"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. And so the younger girl continued. "Dear William is fine and dandy and heroic and everything..." she turned Elizabeth around abrubptly to face the helm. "_But_ our dear pirate captain there," she continued as she pointed to Jack who turned the wheel and leaned on it as if striking a pose "has his own special charm...wouldn't you agree?"

The older girl merely shrugged. "I'd call it arrogance."

"I'd call it confidence."

Elizabeth shrugged again. Andy took this as a good sign. "If we were in a musical this'd be my que to start singing a dancy number where I explain to you exactly why Jack is so fantastic. All the crew would help in the dancing and singing of course and you'd join in too after a while. You would disagree with me at first but you would come to realize by the end of the number that Jack is darn good lookin' and that you'd want nothing more than to shiver his timbers, this song would be called "Look at that pirate". Of course he would then start singing a cheery number of his own where he would explain that he's a fun-loving free-spirited pirate who won't settle down..." Andy continued with a far off gaze, oblivious to Elizabeth who was clearly confused and didn't understand a word. "This number would be called "I've got my rum in me hand and the sun in me face"..._however_ when you join in it turns into an angsty romantic duet where you both confess your confusing feelings to eachother and decide by the end that beautiful people should automatically be together, this number would be called "Burn my rum any day"." Andy finished with a sigh and a sad expression.

"Oh well! I guess we're not a musical are we?" Andy asked in a more cheerful tone.

Elizabeth realized she was actually expecting an answer. "Ummm...no?!"

"Good lass. I suppose you _are_ right," Andy concluded.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

"About Jack...he _is_ a bit arrogant."

Elizabeth looked uncertain. "Well yes but...in an amusing way that-"

"And he really has no feelings does he?" Andy added thoughtfully.

"Well that's not true...he feels strongly about his freedom and-"

"And he thinks of no one but himself!"

"Well he _did_ save my life when we first met without even knowing who I was." Elizabeth said more to herself than the other girl.

Andy grinned. "And I suppose you felt nothing in your kisses..."

Elizabeth tore her gaze from Jack. "No!" she whispered with forced confidence.

"And you'd be able to resist his so called irresistable ways?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said with determination.

"Willing to make a bet?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win you'll owe me one task and if you win I'll owe you one."

"Reasonable. And what's the nature of this wager."

Andy hesitated. "Well...where will you be sleeping tonight?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I really haven't thought about-"

"Oh...I haven't though about..." Andy said in a shrill disgusting imitation of Elizabeth's voice. "Grow up! That's why you're always in trouble...you never think," she scolded in feigned anger. "Start using this," she continued with a light tap on Elizabeth's temple.

The older girl looked a bit taken aback and surprised. "I didn't think it was important that-"

"Oh she didn't think it was important! She didn't think it was important that she's probably going to end up sleeping below deck with a crew of filthy pirates who haven't seen a woman in ages and would use any opportunity to make advances on her. You're right it isn't important," she said sarcastically.

"Well what do you suggest I do?"

"Jack's more of a gentleman than the crew...why don't you sleep in his cabin?"

Elizabeth snorted. "With him present?"

"That's the thing. You _know_ he won't do anything nasty...he might make a few jokes. In typical Jack fashion of course and I wanger...you won't be able to resist."

"_That's _your wager?" Elizabeth asked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh so you agree that it's not even worth a wager because it's already apparent that you can't resist."

"Obsolutely not. I think it's apparent I'll win."

"We have an accord?"

They both shook hands.

"And how will you know if I kissed him or not?"

Andy considered the question. "I'll take your word for it."

Elizabeth nodded smugly and walked off.

Andy sat on the stairs, leaned back, hooked her fingers together and stretched out. "Cupid ain't got nothing on me baby..."

* * *

**The scene where Elizabeth 'sleeps over' was originally meant to be part of this chapter but I figured I should just post as soon as I finish. I've already been so naughty...not updating for about a month and all that.**

**BTW I was listening to that Elvis duet from Viva Las Vegas as I'm sure anyone who heard it will realize from the conversation. I couldn't resist.**


	5. Betting again!

**A/N: Greetings earth people! I come in peace. lol Dear dear readers I'm so sorry haven't updated in a few months. I got a few PMs asking me to update. I was really touched...And I'll use my weekends to keep writing and updating.**

**I always finish something I start but I don't have much time to spend on each chapter. So I never edit and you'll have to forgive me for that.**

**This chapter is romantic in a cheesy way but still JE! So enjoy.**

* * *

Elizabeth had handled herself in many difficult situations. Some of said conditions being bargaining with undead pirates, saving herself from a desert island and making a deal with a strict British politician. With all of that said she was finding this little 'bargain' a tad tricky...Not because sleeping in the same cabin as an old dirty who she didn't find attractive in the least would be difficult... Because it wouldn't . As a matter of fact she wasn't at all tempted to do anything but shut her eyes and sleep.

What _would _be rather hard to work out was the sleeping arrangement. To start with, there _was _no bed. There was a rather comfy looking French style canape with several quilts and cushions covering it.

If she'd not been utterly disgusted at the thought of sleeping with the crew she would walk out of that particular cabin that very second and never look back. After all she didn't have many pleasant memories of it. Finding out that the pirates who had happened to kidnap her just happened to be cursed wasn't something she wanted to be reminded of but the cabin barely bore any resemblance to the one she'd dined in less than a year ago.

The great lavish decor had been replaced with a larger-than-life amount of...'stuff'.

Books, maps and various trinkets were scattered on the ground and covered the desk completely.

She ran her hand on the parchement and maps on the desk until her fingers rested on the round black surface of the compass she'd left there. The surface was so polished she could see her own reflection in it. There was a certain air of mystery and magic about that compass...about that blackness...like its owner...like its owner's eyes-BAM!!!! The door was slammed shut by a certain annoying someone.

She sighed. "Oh it's _you_."

Jack's eyes shone with amusement. "Expecting someone else perhaps? I highly doubt you'll find someone as handsome as yours truly on this particular vessel...or any other for that matter. Or anywhere this side of the Caribbean or maybe even-"

She interrupted him before he could continue any further. "Oh shush! The only reason I'm here is that I'd prefer your company to those bilge rats below deck."

Jack's face lit up and he raised his index finger as if you was about to say something.

"That wasn't a compliment," Elizabeth clarified.

Jack's face fell animatedly. "Fine!" he said childishly as he kicked off his boots and lay on the furniture with an arrogant smile. "Good nighty than!"

Elizabeth's expression soon turned to one of outrage. "If you were a proper gentleman you would offer me the comfortable resting spot for the night."

Jack smirked and tipped his hat down to cover his eyes. "The key word there being _if_."

There was nothing else left to say so she just grabbed a quilt off the ground, sat on the chair and rested her head on the soft silky surface. She barely had enough time to curse at Jack inwardly before she was fast asleep.

To Elizabeth's surprise she woke up on a soft comfortable surface,the smell of salt water and rum filling her nose and a thick fabric covering her body. She opened one eye to inspect her surroundings...The cabin was dark except for a single candle lighting it, the 'fabric' covering her was certainly Jack's coat and for some reason she was lying on the sofa. Her vision was still blurry but she made out Jack's figure, sitting at the desk with his back to her and going over his maps.

She was grateful for the coat because the door was only half shut and waves of cold were seeping in the room.

After sitting upright and letting the coat drop from her shoulders she tiptoed towards the door...There was sudden need to be alone and away from him.

"I would rethink that I idea if I were you luv...it's rather cold on deck."

He hadn't moved at all...It was as if the man had a pair of eyes on the back of his head. She smiled to herself.

"Who said anything about going on deck? I was just going to shut the door...It's rather cold," she countered as she pushed the door closed. The game was on.

He flashed her a toothy grin over his shoulder. "I thought so."

"What put you in a genorous mood?" She ask as she tilted her head towards the canape. She walked towards him, trying to keep her air of confidence and her playful tone.

He shrugged with a smirk. "I'll be working all night...It's a shame to let something valuable go to waste eh?" He said while his eyes looked her up and down.

"Indeed," she agreed with a teasing smile as she crept closer to him. He suddenly snapped the compass shut and turned towards her.

"Have you thought that perhaps I gave you the only comfortable sleeping place so you could _sleep_ and leave me to take care of my captaining duties?"

Her reply was as playful as his question. "I find it hard to believe you have any."

"The Pearl-as amazing as she is- doesn't sail herself," he declared with feigned seriousness.

She copied his fake-serious expression. "Oh yes...yes ofcourse not! And being Captain Jack Sparrow you must make sure your ship's course is planned in the most excellent fashion."

He grinned. "Exactly! I like how we think alike."

_There _is_ no 'we'. _She wanted to say but saying it would only imply that she'd noticed that particular addition to his sentence.

She said nothing further but sat on one of the cushions and regarded Jack as he studied the maps. When he caught her watching him he made a shooing hand gesture.

"Go on! Go ahead. Go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore. Thank you for your concern."

He smiled pleasantly. "How lovely to have your company for the evening than. May I interest you in a drink perhaps? A game? An interesting conversation maybe?"

"Hmmmmm. How odd. Because it seems to me that Captain Jack Sparrow never offers any of the things formerly mentioned...It seems to me that drinking, playing games _and _engaging in interesting conversations just happen when one is said notorious pirate," she said with a teasing smile.

He returned the smile. "Certainly my dear. But be that as it may...One must always _offer_ when one is in company of such fine...erm..._company_ even if one _is_ a certain fearsome dangerous handsome dashing pirate."

With that he got up from his chair , strolled to the other side of the room and starting looking for something in his drawers.

"I would rather think that it deepends on the item which is being offered," she pointed out with a sly smile. Jack who had begun to throw things out of the drawers over his shoulder paused for a second and gave her a look.

"Is that to imply that perhaps certain things shouldn't be offered at all and instead carried out darlin'? Because I would be more than happy to carry out certain offerings that I haven't offered," he said with just the right touch of humor.

She hesitated for a second...Underneath that humorous tone there was something else. "As I said...It deepends on what's being offered," she whispered softly.

Jack, having found what he'd been searching for which just happened to be a bottle of rum waltzed across the cabin towards her. He wiped the dust off and took a healthy swig.

"That puts me in a pickle. If I'm not supposed to offer what I intend to offer and am instead supposed to carry it out what will happen if the action carried out falls in the category of things that should be offered before being carried out? Wouldn't that be a shame?" He asked with a rather serious expression.

She shook her head with a smile as if to say 'typical Jack Sparrow'. "It seems to me Captain Sparrow that we've already completed the 'interesting conversation' bit that you offered earlier...With no intentional effort on your part."

"How are you so sure that wasn't my intention all along luv?" He said with a knowing smile.

She returned the smile. "I'm not."

"It's part of the charm."

He extended the bottle towards her which she excepted and took a sip of.

"And there goes the drinking part of my offer," he pointed out with a certain grace.

"I'm well aware."

"It seems to me all that's left is the game. May I interest you in one?" He offered as he took the bottle back and sat next to her.

"Deepends on what's being offered," she repeated with a teasing smile.

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "I should really stop offering."

She chuckled.

"No I really should," he insisted with a smile. "Seems to me the ladies like a measure of unpredictability. Which is all I stand for of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Good with the ladies are you?"

"Incredibly good! Which brings me back to the game...A bit of a gamble as a matter of fact."

_Strange because I'm currently in the middle of one, _she thought as she remembered her conversation with Andy. "Let's hear it than."

He drank a bit of the rum and coughed in a feigned nervous manner. "Well," he leaned in close to her ear as if telling her a secret. "I'll bet you that I could make any woman moan without laying a single finger on her body."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "By kissing her?"

"Without my lips ever touching hers," he said confidently. "I'll I'd ever need would be to hold her hand."

She nearly fell over from laughing. "You amuse me."

Jack seemed offended that she failed to take the matter seriousely. "I'm perfectly serious lass!"

"And I suppose you want to demonstrate the accuracy of your theory on _me_?" She asked with another laugh.

"That was the idea," he said with a pout.

"I guess there's no harm in letting you try...As long as there's no kissing and things of that sort involved," she added.

"Ofcourse not!" He said brightly as he simply took her hand in his.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh again. "Are you drunk more than usual? Because you've been the cause of my amusement this evening! Is this supposed to make me swoon and go weak in the knees? Because if so I must inform you that-"

She drew in her breath as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his skin barely touching hers as he drew soft circles from the inside of her wrist up to her palm and her fingertips. The lightness of his touch left her wanting more and wondering what it would feel like to have his skin firm against hers. That thought escaped her when he swept his finger along the inside of her thumb...His touch was so light that it felt as if he was leaving butterfly kisses between her thumb and index finger.

Her eyes snapped shut but she was very careful not to let out a single sound...She was perfectly able to resist.

She felt him leaning in close, she could feel his hot breath against her skin and wanted to remind him that kissing wasn't a part of the wager but his lips never touched hers. Opening her eyes to examin the situation seemed like a sensible thing to do but when she found his lips hovering over hers she was taken aback. His lips were as close as they could possibly get without touching hers and the hotness of his breath was burning her lips and forcing them to part ever so slightly. He tilted his head to the side as if he was about to kiss her but neither of them ever went that extra step to break the invisible wall keeping their lips apart. Their heads engaged in a dance of lust and desparate want and if anyone were to walk into the dim cabin at that exact moment they would probably assume that the two were kissing passionately. It wasn't long before he started an agonizingly slow descend down her neck, spraying heat all over her skin with every breath he took while holding on to her hand all along. He was currently tracing a line starting from the tip of her middle finger, along the sensitive skin of her palm and down to the inside of her wrist causing her to draw in her breath.

His lips trailed up the side of her neck up to the earlobe where he lingered and exhailed, tickling the sensitive skin on the back of her ear.

There was a long pause where he seemed to be asleep...And then a few things happened at once. Jack's finger closed in on her knuckles as sure and firm as she'd craved him too, his mouth was almost in touch with the soft skin at the nape of her neck and a barely audible gasp-like moan escaped her parted lips.

"Aha!" He whispred with a victorious smile. Their faces were once again inches apart and she couldn't resist anymore, she pressed her lips to his in a short sweet kiss. No fiery passion or heat like their other kisses but sweet nontheless.

"Oh!" He exclaimed simply in lack of a better word. She touched her lips with much surprise, it was the first time she'd kissed him instead of it being the other way around.

"Oh!" She agreed.

"Well that's what I call a productive night," Jack said as he licked his lips and went back to his desk.

Elizabeth though wasn't quite as cheerful, she shot him a deathly glare and made it clear that she was indeed upset. "Don't you dare judge me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

She rolled over and closed her eyes. But in that last second between being awake and draming she could swear she hear Jack mutter. "Why is the rum always bloody gone?!"

* * *

**Oh a bit of sensual hand touching there! Very innocent and un-Sparrabeth like but I'd like gave it a go anyways. In my mind Captain Sparrow is the kind of man who could make a woman swoon by his mere presence...Don't you think?**

**The visuals to that little scene would be quite hot as I've rehersed in my mind. Candle light glowing on their skins, close up of Jack's lips almost touching her skin and Jack's eyes are half lided. Words will be as close as I'll ever get to it...so I hope you liked it. **

**Reviewing does make me wanna write faster. Just so you know.**


	6. Running away again!

A/N: And voila! The new chapter.

Now as your average Sparrabeth fan...DMC is my favorite of the trilogy! I loved every second but I had to mess with it. It was my plan from the beginning of the 'Andy series' to keep COTBP mostly like the original and craft my own DMC and AWE.

Bare with me and enjoy.

Wait...wait..Before you go off to see what's going on with Andy and the gang. May I just add as an after thought that more reviews are welcomed?! I got less reviews for my last chapter than any other. Leave me some love!

* * *

"Land ho!" 

Elizabeth sprang from the cushions and hurried out of the cabin while struggling to put her boots on. Half the crew was lined at the railing and staring into the distance as the piece of land grew closer.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered as she tried to pull her appearance together.

"Well good morning to you too." Andy said cheerfully. "I believe you owe me a favor."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she buttoned her vest. "News seems to travel fast."

"Well Jack isn't one to kiss and tell but I did manage to find out that that you _did_ have a little smooch."

Elizabeth didn't respond but she _did_ glance over to Jack who was standing at the top of the stairs with his spyglass.

* * *

There was nothing that could surprise Andy. Better to say there was nothing that could surprise Andy except for the sight of William Turner waiting for them on the island. 

"What are you doing here?" Both Andy and Jack asked in unison.

Will didn't answer as Elizabeth ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to fall over on the sand. Andy, Jack and even Norrington winced as they kissed.

When Elizabeth finally struggled to her feet Will dusted himself off.

"Well Andrea..._you_were the one who asked me to find the key. Although I suspect you didn't know that it would land me on the Flying Dutchman.After finding the key I escaped and followed the Dutchman and it led me here...I also came across my father. I reckon I owe you thanks for that."

"You're welcome. And my sincere congratulation," Jack said with a smile. "Now can we please find my chest?"

"Your chest?_ Your _chest? _I _found the key..._I _escaped the Dutchman and got the key here. I intend to stab the heart and free my father."

Andy nudged Jack in the ribs. "Let him do it!"

Jack chose to ignore her last comment. "I'm afraid I can't let you stab the heart. If there is no Jones...Who will call the scary little beasty off the hunt?"

"And most importantly if there is no heart...How will you get that full pardon?" A familiar voice said.

They all turned around to find Lord Beckett striding towards them with his men.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack and Andy yelped together.

Beckett gave an evil smile. "You see Miss Robinson. I didn't quite trust Jack to give me the compass _or _ the heart and so I happened to follow our dear Miss Swann."

It was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. "What? Jack was going to give you the heart?"

"Ah!" Beckett exclaimed with a smirk. "You have _not_told her of your plan. Our dear Captain Sparrow had his own little plan...He was to hand me the heart one way or another and in exchange he would be granted pardon _and_safety from Davy's beast."

"Than why did you send _me_ after the compass?" Elizabeth asked. But she was looking at Jack -who was suddenly interested in his fingernails- instead of Beckett.

"_I_sent you after the compass so I could follow you but _he _requested that I send you. You see that's why he sent young Mr. Turner in search of the key in hopes of having him killed so he could keep _you_all to himself," Beckett concluded.

Both Elizabeth and Will were doubtful. Was Beckett telling the truth or was Jack lying to Beckett all along? Will looked over to Elizabeth who looked over to Andy who looked over to Jack who shrugged his shoulders in a "how's this my fault?" way. And suddenly a brilliant idea entered his mind.

"You _are_ aware that the Flying Dutchman is waiting right off shore and that Davy's crew will be coming to collect the heart at any second right?" Jack said casually.

_This _ seemed to trigger his interest. He seemed worried for just a second before smiling again. "Than what's stopping me from killing_her_," he turned his pistol on Elizabeth who was holding the compass. "...right now. Taking the compass, finding the chest and making my great escape on the Endeavor." He said with a smirk.

Jack didn't seem distressed. "Because what you want most is me dead and not the chest."

"And what's stopping me from killing _you_? Cutting out the middle man."

"After getting the heart...What will you do? You'll be left with Jones and no proper intelligence about his monster _or _his vicious abilities. And you would think...Oh if there was only a certain dashing pirate I hadn't killed who _knew_ and could than insure that I _knew _what to do!"

"Orders sir?"

Beckett seemed uncertain. "I'm I to leave you load of untrustworthy people to deliver me my heart?"

"YES!" All of them -including Norrington- shouted in unison.

"Sir we aren't armed. We have to hurry before th Dutchman attacks."

Beckett seemed uncertain. "I don't trust you by any means but it seems I have no choice. I'll be wanting that heart."

With that all of them marched back to their ship.

"Now!" Jack said as he rubbed his hands together. "Where's that chest?"

Andy though wasn't as cheerful because she looked upset and kept muttering to herself. "This is all wrong! It's not the way it' supposed to go."

Elizabeth too was really angry but had no problem showing it. "You lied to me!" Elizabeth said with a rage that was scary even for Jack.

He shrunk back a bit. "Now! You shouldn't be hasty luv I fully planned on-" He tried to explain with exaggerated hand gestures.

But Elizabeth wasn't listening. "And you!" She turned to Andy. "You helped him. That's it! We're finding the heart. Killing Jones and then I'm getting my _wedding._"

There was a second of silence. No one could argue with that!!

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack said merrily as if he hadn't just gotten yelled at.

Everyone grabbed a shovel.

"That's better!" Elizabeth said with an edge in her voice.

A few minutes later Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti were digging the spot Elizabeth -with help from Andy- had managed to point out.

Everyone hurried to pull the chest out as they heard the shovels hit a hard surface.

"You _were_ telling the truth!" Norrington said in surprise.

"I do it quite often. Increasingly lately," Jack responded with a frown as they all listened to the heart beat coming from the chest.

They all paused. Each of them wanted a different thing. Jack to save his own skin from the Kracken. Will to free his father. Elizabeth to have her happily ever after. Andy to get Jack and Elizabeth together and Norrington to get his title back. Next thing they knew they were all pulling at the chest as hard as they could.

"Mine!"

"_I_ was the one who led us here."

"I have the key!"

"Give it!"

"Stop! Stop!" Elizabeth screamed. "I've had enough of wobbly legged pirates! We're civilized people and we can talk it over."

None of the others payed any attention to her.

"Oh the heat!" Elizabeth fanned herself as she feigned fainting. When that didn't work she sat on the sand with crossed legs.

"Look! It's the Flying Dutchman," she said.

_That _made them stop and look around.

"Now listen to me! The Dutchman's crew will be here any second-"

Will nodded. "I was only slightly ahead of them."

"We can't turn against each other."

They all looked at each other and started laughing...They'd been so silly to turn on one another! But a second later they were back to business and looked at each other with dead serious expressions.

"I intend to keep my promise," Will said, mostly to Jack.

Andy -being the chatter box that she was- couldn't keep the secret of the heart any longer. "Anyone who stabs the heart becomes the next captain all right? So you might want to think it through before you go on chopping up people's hearts."

Everyone registered this new bit of information but before anyone could respond they saw human-like heads popping out of the surface.

"Time to run?" Will suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye!" Everyone agreed.

Will carried the chest first but had to throw it to Elizabeth as he took his sword out. Elizabeth had to throw it back to Will as she dodged a tree. They managed to reach the church before the 'fish people' caught up to them. They circled the building and took cover behind the back wall.

"What now?" Andy asked between breaths as she aimed her pepper spray around pointlessly in a paranoid way.

Elizabeth snorted as she leaned against the wall...Also out of breath. "You're the one who _always knows," _she mocked her.

Will was having more moral issues. "I promised him," he whispered.

"Oh look," Jack said with a forced smile. "a grave!" He pointed to one of the dug graves.

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Very helpful! I can see why you're captain," he said sarcastically.

Jack grinned brightly. "Can't you?"

"This isn't helping," Elizabeth pointed out sourly as she peeked to see if the crew had caught up to them yet.

Pintel and Ragetti were -of course- completely useless. All they did was draw crosses over their chests and say things like. "God have mercy on our mortal soul!"

There was an awkward pause. They couldn't make it away with the heart, they couldn't leave it behind and no one would be willing to stab it.

"I'll stab the heart." Norrington said solemnly and cause all their heads to turn to the left. "You should run. Go back...I'll lure them away and stab it at the right moment."

"Don't stab the heart!" Elizabeth pleaded in a soft whisper. "We'll make it back to the Pearl and decide what to do with it there. Don't do it James!"

Norrington looked into Elizabeth's pleading eyes and sighed.

"Major Norribeth moment!" Andy whispered to Will who looked extremely confused.

Before Will could say anything though Jack cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this. Believe me I do! Because dear William's expression is priceless but we have guests."

He raised his eyebrows to indicate the crew of the Dutchman closing in on them. They weren't so sure where to look and so they were searching the church itself first.

"They're searching the church," Elizabeth pointed out, more to James than the others. "That gives us time to escape. _All_of us."

"Oh sure! _Now_ all of us can escape but Jack just had to stay on the Pearl and get swallowed alive." Andy mumbled so only she could hear herself.

Norrington nodded and they all ran across the field in a hurry, trying to be as quiet as possible and fast all the same. Both of those things went down the hill as Andy tripped over with a yelp.

"Andy!" Elizabeth and Jack cried in annoyance as they yanked her up and started running faster.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Apparently converse isn't made for running in the mud!"

Not that anyone was even listening to her. They had more pressing matters at hand...Such as certain fish people hearing them and starting to chase them.

"Oooops! Sorry." Andy blurted out an apology as everyone shot her a deathly glare.

"I suggest we do two things," Jack explained thoughtfully as they tried to outrun the crew. "Run. Fast."

Everyone seemed to agree except for Elizabeth who suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"No," she said solemnly.

"No?!" Andy exclaimed with a frustrated laugh. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Which are you saying the no to luv? The "run" or the "fast"?"

"We fight! If we outrun them the Dutchman can still engage us in a battle or worse! Jones could send his horrible sea beast after us. If we fight now we might buy ourselves just enough time."

Jack sighed. "If William just gave me the key...I could use the heart to control Jones."

"I don't trust you!"

"Now's not the time," Elizabeth reminded them with a hasty glance over her shoulder. "If we buy ourselves enough time maybe we can make our getaway on the Pearl while the crew is trying to get back to the Dutchman! Jones will think they have the heart and won't attack the Pearl. We'll have just enough time to get away from the Dutchman."

Just that instant the sea creature with the shell for a head appeared right behind Elizabeth but before she had time to react Will drew his sword and cut off the creature's head. He gave Elizabeth a smile of understanding, she smiled back and with that she took her sword out and the two started fighting back to back. Norrington followed their lead and even Pintel and Ragetti drew their swords and started fighting the fish people. Even Andy tried to hold them back with her pepper spray.

Jack though saw this as an opportunity, he regarded the couple fighting with each other's help with a sad smile, looked down to the ground where he spotted the key! Will most have dropped it, he picked it up and then he lifted up the chest carefully and looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. He bowed, took his hat off in salute to them and took a few steps backwards and then...ran for his life!

With a smug smile on his face he only looked over his shoulder once.

* * *

"Oh you coward!" Elizabeth huffed as she turned around to look for Jack and spotted an unmistakable figure staggering away from them. She couldn't dwell on him long though because just then another creature attacked. 

"Elizabeth! Look out." Will warned her. But she'd already turned around and was doing a great job of holding it back.

_"That's the kind of man I want,"_ she thought as she stabbed the creature. _"someone who'll look out for me and warn me no matter what."_

She smiled at Will as she pulled her sword out of its body. But as Will looked away she couldn't help but look over her shoulder again. To watch Captain Jack Sparrow's figure shrink away in the distance as it neared the beach.

* * *

"What are you looking at!" Jack huffed at the undead monkey who had somehow managed to swim to the island. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." 

The monkey screeched and landed on his shoulder as he stepped out of the jungle and went towards the longboat.

After taking the heart out of the chest, he took his shirt off and wrapped it around the heart and stowed it underneath the net in the boat. Jack-the monkey- sat perched at the edge of the boat as Jack-the captain- pushed the boat forward and hopped in after a second of hesitation. The boat floated lamely in the shallowest bit of water, neither floating back on the sand or being pushed forward by the oars. Uncertain of what to do Jack finally took out the compass.

The needle seemed to be uncertain and swung back and forth between the Pearl and the jungle.

When it finally settled on a spot both Jacks looked down at it with a twisted smile and then looked at each other and shrugged. Jack picked the oars up and started rowing with a satisfied smile. He would not regret his choice, he thought with confidence as he rowed on.

* * *

"Watch out Will!" Andy shouted to one William Turner who on top of being engaged in a fight with the bosun was also being attacked from behind. He ducked with skill and continued to fight both opponents. Andy was , as a matter of fact, halfway up a palm tree by now. As much as she feared heights she preferred being stuck in a tree to being sliced up by a sea creature but holding on to the tree with one hand and trying to hold the sea creature -who had lost its shell-like head and was reaching out blindly- away with the other hand had proved difficult. 

Elizabeth was fighting two at a time and was beginning to slow down but refused to be defeated.

"_Where's the chest?!" _Will yelled at the top of his lungs. Elizabeth tried to ignore the question by squeezing her eyes shut for a brief second and resuming the sword fight.

Will though addressed her personally this time."Elizabeth! _Where's the chest?_" He asked with an urgent note in his voice. Perhaps it was because he nearly got stabbed by a hatchet at that exact moment

She squeezed her eyelids together for a brief second before answering in a shaky voice. "I don't know! How should I know?" She shouted back as she aimed for her opponent's gut. Next thing she knew her sword was stuck in the creature's stomach and she was trying to pull it out as he laughed at her. After pulling with all her might-and failing- she was sent stumbling back -into a tree- by the blow of his large odd shaped hand. He pulled the sword out with a laugh and raised it above his head, ready to swing it down at her.

She gasped, closed her eyes and prepared herself to duck. There was no one to save her, they were all too busy saving themselves.

The sword came crashing down and-

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you mate," came a slurred but confident remark. Elizabeth knew even before she opened her eyes to find Jack standing there and holding the sword back that it was him. In his other hand was a bundle of white fabric that seemed to beat with a constant rythme.

A hush fell over everyone, with the exception of the headless sea creature who kept trying to reach a very terrified Andy who was still determined to use her pepper spray.

Jack cleared his throat in a theatric manner. "You tell Jones," he said confidently. "That if he wants to see his thump-thump he'll stay away from the Pearl and meet us on the beach. In the shallowest part of the water...Because being the kind-hearted reasonable pirate that I am I'd be willing to negotiate."

Nobody moved, they just stared at Jack with unsure expressions. He sighed, rolled his eyes and took the heart out of his shirt. He smirked and thew the heart up in the air and caught it in a playful way.

"I wonder what will happen if I drop it?" He wondered out loud. With that the whole crew of the Dutchman -headless dude included- ran for the ship.

Causing Jack and Andy to laugh whole heartedly and even bringing a small smile to Elizabeth's face.

"I believe now we must fight...To run away!" Jack announced.

"What?!" Will protested. " I thought you were going to cut a deal with Jones."

Jack's face became serious all of a sudden. "Jones doesn't keep to his deals lad. Our best option is to run, get to the Pearl and stab the heart before he sets the beasty on us."

"And how do we get to the Pearl without Jones seeing us?" Elizabeth demanded with hand on her hips.

"You're welcome darling! It was no trouble at all saving your life yet again," Jack said with a grin. "As for your question. When all of you were banging away at those fish faces pointlessly. I happened to row the boat all the way to the other side of the island. We can approach the Pearl from the far left side...Jones will never see."

Andy was the one who protested this time. "Why stab the heart? I thought whoever had the heart could control Jones."

Jack winced. "Minor problem. Me and Jones...Or is it Jones and I? Either one...We have equal leverage on each other."

"Meaning?" Norrington asked with a skeptical raise of his eyebrows.

Jack sighed and unwrapped the cloth from around his palm to reveal the black spot.

"Black spot!" Andy cried as she did the little black spot ritual. Pintel and Ragetti followed her lead.

"I threaten Jones with his heart and he threatens me with the Kracken! No use doing that," he pointed out. "Shall we get a go on? Because I don't think Jones is going to wait forever."

Everyone nodded and ran towards the other side of the island. Andy lingered before following the others and patted Jack on the back.

"Good job," she said. "Can I tell you something though?"

"Do tell," Jack smirked.

"You should take your shirt off more often," she said with wink. It was clear from Jack's teasing smirk and hand gesture that he was about to make a witty remark but Andy rushed after the others before he could and Jack was left to sulk as another smart reply went to waste.

"You came back," Elizabeth whispered as they passed through the trees and headed for the beach. "I knew you were a good man."

"Well I couldn't let you lot have all the fun could I? Frightening the fish breaths was rather entertaining," he said with a chuckle. "Plus! I thought Andy might need some help. She's quite unfortunate with a sword."

They both chuckled fondly.

"And that's the only reason you came back?" She wondered as they quickened their pace to keep up with the others.

Jack's grin melted into a softer smile. "What else is there?!" He asked with a bit of a sad note in his voice.

She shook her head as if to say 'nothing' and sped past him to catch up with the others . How could she have been so hopeful? Jack Sparrow? Being a good man! It was worth a laugh.

Yet again Jack was left with a teasing smirk and an expressive hand gesture and yet again a witty comment went to waste. Being abandoned by two girls in two minutes. Very unlike Captain Jack Sparrow indeed! What in the world had happened to him?

Oh well! At least these two girls didn't slap like many others he knew.

* * *

He shook his head and took the heart out of the shirt and put it in his coat pocket. 

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "We have to get out of here now."

Elizabeth nodded and quickened her pace but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Jack's voice behind her.

"Take the longboat back to the Pearl, tell Mr.Gibbs that he's in charge for now and get the Pearl somewhere safe," he ordered in a solemn voice. He looked rather captainly at the moment. What with his coat and wrinkly shirt back on -never mind the little patches of blood that the heart had left on it- and his hat pulled down to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"What?" Andy practically screamed.

Jack grinned with a bit of menace. "Well Jones will expect someone to show up for our little meeting on the beach eh? And what with the safety of my ship being in danger...A captain has got to do what a captain has _got_to do. And if my bargaining skills are as good as ever -and they most certainly are- I'll have Davy thinking I'm willing to give the heart back in exchange for my life and at the right moment...I'll stab the heart!"

He rubbed his hands together as if he'd discovered the perfect plan as the others looked at him as if he was crazy.

Elizabeth was first to speak. "Jack! You do realize that--"

"I'll be bound to a ship for ten years, might have a squid grow out of my chin and that I'll be forced to ferry dead bodies from one world to the other. I did give that a bit of thought but...I'll be Captain, I'll be _alive_, I'll have rum and if it had escaped your notice I love the sea so...Who better than me?"

"I say we respect his wishes!" Norrington suggested as he picked the oars up and jumped in the boat. Pintel and Ragetti agreed with a chorus of "Aye!" and jumped in after him.

"It's not something you have to do Jack," Will reminded him.

Jack nodded. " I know. But when you've led the life I have there are debts that need to be paid. My chance to tip the scales a bit," he explained with his eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

Will nodded, hesitated and gave Jack his sword. Two swords. One for each hand.

"For luck," Will explained and went to the boat.

Elizabeth hesitated but gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack smiled and handed the compass over to her. "Fair wind eh? See you on the other side?"

She gave a weak chuckle through teary eyes, nodded and turned to leave.

"And Elizabeth?"

She turned around.

"If I don't catch your wedding...My sincere congratulations!"

She nodded, hurried to the boat and jumped in.

"Coming Andy?"

"I think I'll stay. Keep Captain Sparrow company on his new ship."

Jack-the monkey- screeched his goodbye and Andy and Jack stood in silence as the longboat grew smaller.

"Sure! You get a kiss and a sword. _I _say I'm staying and not even a goodbye."

Jack puffed his chest proudly. "What can I say luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So Captain? Do you really intend to stab the heart?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.

Andy grinned. "Want to tell me your plan?"

"I'll just make it up as I go along. Now for our rendevouz with Jones," Jack promised. "Shall we?!"

Andy accepted Jack's extended arm. "We shall indeed."

* * *

Whoa that was one long chapter. Leave me a word. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Any suggestions?

As for those of you who might rightfully wonder how the hell Will got to the island before any of them. I'd have to say that this story isn't about Will but to summarize:

Will never took the longboat. Never got picked up by that other ship. Because he already knew that Elizabeth had to be with Jack and also knew that if Jones found out the key was missing he would go to the chest. He also knew Jack and Elizabeth would probably be heading for the chest too.

His plan: take key, follow Jones, find Jack and Elizabeth and free father. Perfect! ...NOT!


	7. Kicking ass again!

A/N: A very very short chapter for your enjoyment. Just something I thought I'd write before I had to catch my flight!

Please review after reading!

* * *

"I can't believe he'd do that," Elizabeth broke the silence in the boat.

"To save his beloved ship," Norrington reminded her.

"Nevertheless," she whispered. "He was a good man after all."

Silence took over once again and Elizabeth busied herself with the compass. Flipping it open and closing it absent carelessly.

When they finally reached the Pearl Pintel and Ragetti hurried up the ladder. Followed by Will who had to take the nets.

"Coming Elizabeth?!"

"Of course. Go on!"

She went to snap the compass shut but happened to see the arrow before she did. She laughed out loud...It had been obvious all along!

Norrington caught hold of the rope ladder with one arm.

"Coming?" He asked. Not much of a question but a statement asking her to hurry on.

"No!"

"No?!"

Elizabeth sat down and took the oars. "No!" She repeated with determination.

* * *

"He's late!" Andy said impatiently as she tapped her foot.

Jack grinned. "Patience my pet! That's the key to my success."

Andy was confused. "I thought the key to your success was was taking what you can and giving nothing back."

"So maybe not the key to my success but the key to a lot of people's success," he pointed out.

"So what you're saying is--"

She was interrupted by the sound of waves crashing on the beach and then Davy's figure appearing in the water.

"Jack Sparrow-ah!" Jones said in his usual thick voice.

"Davy Jones-ah!" Jack said in a perfect imitation of his accent.

"Bout time." Andy pointed out.

"Where's the heart?"

"Well--"

Andy jumped in. "You don't expect Captain Jack Sparrow to carry the key to his freedom around in his pocket do you?"

Jones narrowed his eyes. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe! Floating close to the shore of Jamaica...With a friend of mine," Jack explained smoothly. "You want the heart? I believe you have to give me something in return."

Jones smirked. "Jack Sparrow, do you fear death?"

For once Jack's face was as serious as any. "Extremely lately."

* * *

"Elizabeth what are you doing? You know your dear Mr.Turner is going to realize what you're doing in less than a minute and follow you?"

Elizabeth nodded as she rowed on. "I'm well aware of that fact."

Norrington gave a frustrated sigh and stumped his foot.

"Are you done acting like a child? Good! Now stop rocking the boat and sit down," she ordered.

"I didn't ask to be a part of this! What do you think you're doing?" Norrington asked in a defeated tone as he finally sat down.

"Taking care of a debt. I was hoping you'd help me," she explained calmly.

"A debt?"

"Saving a friend's life."

* * *

"And then they wanted to eat me. Eating their chief now isn't that a shame? But after a solid thirty minutes of running I was back on me ship," Jack explained as he wrapped a hand around Davy's shoulder. To which Davy responded with a wince.

"So you see squidy! I have a habit of cheating death. Not really fond of it. So if you'd rid me of this little black spot here...We'd have ourself a deal."

Davy frowned as threw Jack's hand off his shoulder.

"And what are you going to live for Jack Sparrow?"

Jack gave a shrug. "My freedom."

"And who are you going to share it with? Your ship? And then what? Die and have your name be forgotten foreva'?" Davy mocked as he walked further into the deep water. "I would think _Captain_ Jack Sparrow would stab the heart without hesitation and live forever as a legend."

Jack's lips twitched with uncertainty but when Davy turned to face him again he masked it quite well. Andy couldn't help but notice that Jack's hand was roaming his pocket now with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Jack cleared his throat and regained his posture. "You can ramble all you want fish-face...You want the heart and I want my freedom. Do we have an accord?"

Jones snorted. "And how am I to be sure-ah that you'll give me the heart once you're free?"

Jack grinned. "You have my word as a pirate and a gentleman," Jack assured him with and exaggerated bow.

"Your word means nothing to me."

"That's a shame," Jack whispered thoughtfully as he fingered the heart in his pocket. Andy could tell that he was thinking about stabbing it at this point.

Jones seemed a bit confused. "How about this...You give me the heart and I'll---"

"Jack! Jack!" Came Elizabeth's shouts as she ran across the beach to where Jack was standing knee deep in the water followed by a very reluctant Norrington who walked slowly and stood beside Andy on the beach. They looked at the three in the water and then at each other and shrugged.

"Elizabeth!" Jack whispered in surprise as Elizabeth gave him a hug.

"Thank god you're alright!"

Jones gave a mocking laugh. "So who is this Jack Sparrow? Your lass?"

Jack coughed as if he was choking on something nasty. "Oh god no! That's Turner's lass."

Elizabeth stumped the water in rage. "I'm nobody's _lass_! I'm Elizabeth Swann."

Jones rolled his eyes, he was rather tired of being involved in mortal games. "What are you doing here?" he said without keeping the anger and impatience out of his voice.

"That's a good question," Jack agreed.

Elizabeth ignored Jones at this point and looked over to Jack. "I've been so stupid Jack--"

On the beach Andy held her breath in with delight. This was it, this was all she'd worked for. Elizabeth had come back for Jack and was going to declare her love.

"I should have known all along--"

This was a perfect speech in Andy's opinion.

"The compass was--It was pointing to what I wanted the most..._needed_the most all along--"

This was it! This was it!

"Even you tried to tell me Jack--"

Finally!

"I needed to settle my debt with you. You saved my life so many times. I had to make sure you were okay," she finally concluded.

"Oh!" Both Jack and Andy exclaimed with sour expressions.

Jones rolled his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. "Friendship is almost as disgusting as love. Allow me to rid you of it."

He took his sword out and at that moment a few things happened at once. Will appeared on the other side of the beach, running as fast as possible and screaming Elizabeth's name. Jones went to stab Elizabeth. Norrington lunged at Elizabeth. Jack lunged at Elizabeth. Jack hit Elizabeth with full force and both of them went head first in the water. Davy's sword was met with Norrington's chest instead. Andy screamed Norrington's name. Elizabeth screamed Norrington's name. Everyone was very confused.

Jones laughed at Norrington's expression as he hit the water. Elizabeth shoved Jack off her and rushed to Norrington's side leaving Jack sitting in the water with a horrified expression. He took the heart out of his pocket slowly and examined it. Looked at Norrington, at Elizabeth and back at the heart. Stabbing the heart seemed inevitable.

On the other hand Elizabeth was devastated.

"James! James! Stay with me," she cried as she pressed a hurried kiss to his lips but life was already escaping Norrington's eyes.

She got up with anger and attacked Jones who was laughing mockingly.

"You heartless wretch!" she screamed as she drew her sword and attacked him with fury.

Jones merely grabbed her hand with his crab claw and yanked her off her feet as she kicked and lashed at him. Andy ran to help her with her pepper spray in hand but before she reached them she saw Davy Jones freeze and release Elizabeth. Will ran past Andy and got to Elizabeth just in time to help her up and that's when Andy saw the stabbed heart resting on the sand, Jack kneeling beside Norrington while wrapping Norrington's hand around the sword. In another instant the sea had fired up in anger and a furious wave swept over them before they had time to make for the beach. Andy held her breath and when she opened her eyes again both Jones and Norrington were gone and in the distance the Flying Dutchman had disappeared.

"James!" Elizabeth cried. Will got the her only slightly ahead of Jack, wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in his chest. Jack looked on with a bitter smile.

Suddenly Elizabeth leaped from Will's arms and pointed a finger at Jack. "You!!"

"Me?!"

"You! It's all your fault that he died," she said with determination.

Jack's face broke into a bitter grin. "Oh sure! Let's blame all of it on Jack and why not?" He said in a low tone of voice, almost a whisper. "I gave up my chance at immortality _and _my safety," he pointed out the black spot on the palm of his hand. "for a man I don't even like that much. Because _you_decided to strut down here just to see how I was doing, dragged him along and ruined my entire plan! And you know what Miss Swann?" He went on in the same threateningly low tone.

Elizabeth winced at being called Miss Swann by him.

"I watched you cry over his dying body and decided that I can't be the cause of that much pain for anyone. And now he's somewhere on the Flying Dutchman...Being appointed the new captain and I'm stuck on land, with a beastie and an East India Trading Company lord on my trail. You're right! This _is_ all my fault."

Elizabeth's expression softened. "You let him stab the heart for me?"

Jack shook his head with a blank expression. "I let him stab the heart for _me._ For me and nobody else. What else would you expect of a selfish wretch?"

She sighed without giving an answer and brushed passed him. Will followed her after sending Jack a glare.

"Being a good man doesn't suit me one bit," Jack sighed with a sad smirk.

"Because you never own up to it!" Andy yelled at him. "You _did_ let him stab the heart because of her. I saw how you looked at her when she was crying. And every time you do something selfless you pretend you didn't do it...Because you hate that honest streak in you, you're scared of getting hurt, you think people will take advantage of you and won't respect you if they find out you have a heart. You're brave enough to give up your immortality but a coward when it comes to admitting you did something for someone besides you?" Andy yelled with wide eyes and heavy breaths. Very unlike her usual self.

Jack's expression remained stony and indifferent. "Why would I want her to know I just gave up my freedom, immortality and safety for her? No like she would do the same," Jack said with a shrug as he brushed past her.

"AAAWWWWWWWWW!" Andy sighed with her usual personality back. "That is _beyond_romantic! Wait up Jack. Wait up! I have a plan...You have to woe her! I suggest chocolate. I have some in my bag. Jack! Jack! Wait up!" She cried as she ran after Jack.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Why all the angst and denial? Why won't the two just admit they love each other?

Well let me remind you that she also really loves Will. She's torn! The poor thing. Let's see how it ends soon. Shall we?

Reviews really encourage me! Sorry if I don't have time to reply to them. They are appreciated.


	8. Arrested again!

**A/N: Sorry for being too busy and forgetting about Andy and the gang but here they are. The next chapter will be the last but for now enjoy this one.**

**Another thing is a lot of you have been asking : "how do we get rid of Will?" and Andy also asks that question. The thing is I kept Will around because I wanted to show in this fic that Jack isn't just some rebound guy. I don't want JE to be together because Will died or decided he doesn't love Lizzie anymore. Elizabeth loves Will too and doesn't want to hurt him but in the end she just loves Jack and her freedom a little more.**

**That makes her decision hard but sweeter if and when they do end together. That's it! Just wanted to point out that Jack and Elizabeth can be together in spite of it all.**

**I'm so sorry about the cheesy rant. I can't help being a romantic. I'll dedicate this chapter to sammi who inspired me to write and leave you to read.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

"We need to find a way to get rid of ol' Willy boy," Andy muttered to herself as Jack rowed them back to the Pearl.

"Luv, are you talking about _killing _him?"

Andy dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "Don't be so overly dramatic. Of course not. All I meant is that now that James stabbed the heart...We need something to distract Will. Maybe I should make him fall in love with me," she observed.

Jack's eyes went wide. "You're in love with him?"

"Hell no! I'm just sacrificing myself for the sake of your love," she said. Jack stopped rowing.

"Look Andy, darling, I'm flattered that you've been helping me through all this even if I can't understand why. But there is no love! I don't love her and she doesn't love me. Nobody loves anyone. And I don't see why you care so much!"

Andy matched Jack's serious expression. The two care free wild birds had suddenly turned bitter.

"And you just lost the only real friend you had," she said as she climbed up the ladder and ran to the cabin.

Jack sighed and took a sip of his stash of rum before climbing up.

Will was waiting for him.

"Ah perfect. Another member of the angry mob...Do you also want to give me of a lecture on love?" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jack shrugged. "What is it that you want?"

"You sent me off to Davy Jones to die--"

"Oh I knew you'd be fine."

"And you lied to Elizabeth--"

"I didn't lie. I merely left some details out."

"You tricked us into thinking you would stab the heart before it came to this," he concluded.

"Be careful with your choice of words mate. "Trick" is quite a tricky word, I mean I didn't exactly--"

"And yet you managed to save all of our lives."

He grinned. "In that case, you're welcome."

Before Will could say anything else the Flying Dutchman surfaced beside them. Jack could feel everyone holding their breaths as they rushed on deck.

"James," Elizabeth shouted as bent on the railing. Andy joined her.

James walked down from the helm and in a blink of an eye he was on the Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow," he said menacingly. Jack cowered backwards. "Haha! They cut your heart out mate not your brain. You have me confused with someone else. I'm not Jack Sparrow!"

"I owe you much gratitude Sparrow."

Jack grinned. "Yup Captain Jack Sparrow. That would be me. You're welcome."

Norrington grabbed Jack's hand and shook it. When he let go the black spot was gone.

"Even the most vile creatures have some good in them," James smiled.

Jack forced a smile. "How very kind of you former Commodore. If you'll excuse us we'll be on our way--"

"One more thing Sparrow. Don't take this the wrong way. I still hate you and in the future expect no favors from me but as for now I'll take care of Beckett and make sure everything is right with the world again."

Jack grinned and Andy jumped up and down. "I could kiss you right now," she exclaimed. "But I won't," she assured the slightly surprised Norrington. Elizabeth made her way among the crowd to give him a hug.

"Oh James you've been so wonderful and I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault and if I could--"

"Elizabeth, our paths are separate now. You've found your place in the world and I've found mine," he leaned in close to her ear. "Good luck with whatever it is your heart desires. Goodbye!"

He was gone and so was his ship.

Jack laughed merrily. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I believe rum is in order. Lots of it."

"Aye!"

Andy and Jack sat in silence.

"Just admit it. You _are_ sorry," Jack said with a cocky grin.

"Not before you say you're sorry."

"Never!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Gosh."

"What?"

"We're like a couple of five year olds or like an old married couple," Andy sighed.

"Does that mean we should stop?"

"This means we shouldn't turn on each other."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They fell silent again.

"Jack we _have _to find a way for her to fall in love with you!"

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. They were friends again.

* * *

Why was she so upset? Why did it matter that he hadn't done it for her as long as he had done it?

What was she expecting. For him to tell her that he let James stab the heart to make her happy. That would be foolish.

She sipped some of the rum as she tried to laugh at the story Marty was telling. Rum was usually spicy, strong and intoxicating but now it was just bitter and hard to swallow. She had some more. It was easier to swallow now.

"I think I'll get a bit of rest. But I'll hold you to that sword fighting match," she smiled and kissed Will who smiled back.

"We're almost there Elizabeth. We almost have everything we ever dreamed of," he whispered before letting her go. She nodded, smiled and walked out.

Great! Where was she supposed to go now? She couldn't go in _there._ He would be cocky and confident which would drive her to do the same and they would start playing games and she was absolutely tired of playing games. She would just go in there, be honest and settle it forever.

She knocked.

"Yes?!" Andy and Jack asked in unison.

"Jack, it's me," she opened the door slightly. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I don't care about your motivation but I do care that you saved us all."

"That would be the third one I received today. Seems I'm on a lucky streak," he said with a grin.

Sensing the mood Andy got up to leave the cabin. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I got to go do that thing that I'm supposed to be doing...so...yeah!"

She sneaked out.

"Why so angry?" Jack asked upon seeing her expression.

"Angry? I'm not angry. I'm just tired and confused and...angry," she admitted. "I just thought I'd have my happy ending by now. And now..."

"And now what?" Jack asked while trying to mask his eagerness.

"We're a whole day away from Port Royal," she finished and was quite happy to see that he was a bit angry about her statement.

"Here I was thinking you wanted to sail the seas," Jack shrugged. "Well let me help you a bit. I think you'll need these."

He threw something at her.

"Jack! The letters," she said. But her tone wasn't happy at all. He was letting her leave.

"I took the liberty of filling out both your names days ago."

"So you always meant to give them back and used them to get what you want from me," she observed with a cold smile. "You're a smart man Jack. I don't trust you in the slightest."

"The feeling is entirely mutual."

"I knew you were a good man," she said huskily. "And that you wanted a taste. Of what it's like. To be someone like me."

"So you were," he said as moved across the cabin to trap her near the door. "But than again. I'm always right. You still long to do what you want...because you want it. And you need someone to match you on that."

"By someone you mean a pirate captain like you," she said sweetly as she ran a hand along his arm.

"Hmmmm. Yes, a pirate captain like me," he said huskily.

Her fake sweet expression melted into an angry one as she poked his chest. "And every other conceited bastard who decided he needed a wench."

"Oi! Ouch. What the bloody hell--"

"You march along thinking the whole world will bend to your every will."

"It does...Usually!" _Until you came along. _

She tilted her head to the left to avoid his lips. "You're just lucky."

"Most certainly am luv. Now why are you angry?"

She just crossed her arms.

"Hmmm. I see. Is that you don't want to go back or that you need more kissing? I can't decide."

"You give yourself too much credit Captain Sparrow. I have no feelings for you and the man I love is one shout away," she pointed out. He lowered his mouth to brush her cheek.

"Go ahead...shout. Better yet scream," he said as he found her mouth and brushed against it lightly.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she whispered back. "I tie my own corsets and everything."

He pressed his lips against hers now. "I like your way of taking care of yourself. Very fortunate for me. Go on...scream."

"Still fine," she whispered against his lips. "I'll consider it when it gets tricky."

"I'll have to work on that," he said as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt and moved his hands up. "Scream?"

"Not scream worthy," she whispered with a sigh.

"I see," he said as he used his free hand to take hers, guide it underneath his own shirt as he placed his own hand on her heart. "Scream?"

"I've had better," she shrugged in a strained voice.

"Like hell you have," he said as he made a trail up her neck and pulled her close. As close as she could get without any clothes coming off. Thank god she was squeezed between the door and his body because she could hardly stand up. She could feel the heat from his body against her skin and the room was suddenly too hot and she was dizzy from the heat and the smell of rum and just everything and everything.

She was in desperate need for some fresh air so she could actually think but his mouth seemed to be sucking all the air out of her as he kissed her and moved his body against hers. And finally he did something that not only stopped her from thinking but also melted her heart. He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her.

"Scream?" he asked doubtfully.

"Scream," she agreed in a barely audible whisper as she nestled her head in his shoulder. "Why does it feel like all of our conversations end with us in the same position?"

"Why does is sound like you're complaining?"

She sighed. "Why do I keep doing this?"

"Because you want it."

"I have to go," she said as she turned the door knob.

"Lizzie," he whispered and she turned around. _You don't have to go. _"Don't forget your letters," he said instead and tossed it to her. When the door slammed behind her the cabin suddenly felt empty.

* * *

"Moon River, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style..." Andy sang, sitting on the railing and sharpening her sword in the moonlight. "Oh Lizzie! It's just you."

"Just me," she confirmed. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some rum from the cellar."

"You know Elizabeth," Andy said mysteriously. "He did do it all for you."

"I know," she said confidently as she went down the stairs.

"Sure ya did," Andy whispered to herself as she went back to sharpening her sword. "Moon river and meee!"

* * *

"Hard to port gentlemen," Jack ordered the following day as he peered in his spyglass.

"Aye! Hard to port."

Elizabeth had been laughing in Will's arms until that very second. "Will I'm so happy about your father. We should visit him!"

"We should but I'm afraid he's heard so many good things about you and he'd madly in love."

She laughed as they watched Port Royal grow closer.

"Oh gosh! I left the sword you gave me below deck. Would you fetch it while I go look at the Port through the spy glass?" she lied smoothly.

"No problem," he said as she kissed him on the cheek. She ran up the stairs.

"Captain?"

"Yes my pet?"

She snorted. "How much time until we reach Port Royal?"

"Not much longer now my love. Is there anything you wanted to say...or do before we arrive?" he asked with a cocky grin.

She smiled. "Hardly the time or place."

"Shame," he smiled.

"For you that is," she said with an arrogant air. He smiled and leaned in towards her.

"Lower the longboats you dogs!" he yelled as he broke eye contact with her and walked on.

"Home sweet home," she said quite bitterly. And for the first time she admitted that what she would miss most was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Will was the only one who seemed to be happy in the longboat. Jack was sulking, Andy was visibly grumpy and Elizabeth was just quiet.

"Now we'll have to be careful Jack but I don't think we'll even need the letters of marque now that Beckett is gone. You might not even have to run from the Navy," Will observed as they tied the longboat down. Elizabeth nodded as Jack and Andy walked past her.

Will grabbed her by the elbow. "Elizabeth, how long are you going to go on being so cross? I'm not blind. I can see something is bothering you."

"It's foolish," Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"I don't care."

"Well I know it _is_ foolish but I was just thinking that I would miss our adventures," she said softly and leaned into his arm as they walked away.

"We'll have all the adventures in the world after we take a little rest," Will said with a chuckle. "Elizabeth I love you. I love you as I have all along. And we have our whole lives to have the biggest adventures!"

He kissed her like they were going to die the next second. And she kissed him back with a smile and led his hand to her waist, hoping he would hold her against him but he didn't. She swooned none the less.She was glad to know a part of her missed the innocence of the world but that part of her was dying slowly.

They had to walk faster to catch up with Jack and Andy who had been secretly eying their kiss with fury.

"So where to now?" Andy asked.

"We'll just drop you off with ol' daddy, visit the town establishments--" he coughed meaningfully. "And we'll be back on the Pearl. Ah! Here we are. I believe this is the house. As it is big and white and shiny."

"Yes that's it. Right over there," Will pointed to the house.

"So glad ol' Cutler's gone. The town's much friendlier this time around isn't it?" Jack said cheerfully as they strode away from the humble streets and towards the mansion.

"Halt! Jack Sparrow--"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," all four of them cried in unison.

"You are hereby under arrest by the order of the king of england. On charges of piracy and furthermore theft of the crown jewels."

"The crown jewels?" the four cried again.

"Don't act all surprised," the newly appointed commodore. "No way you're getting out this time Sparrow. I'll make sure you're swing within the hour."

* * *

**So there! If you review the last chapter will be up in a day or two. With a big fluffy finale and a bang. Hope you liked it and that you have some constructive criticism for me. ciao!  
**


	9. All over again

**A/N: I wrote this chapter because I write for enjoyment but this will be the last chapter unless I get some reviews! Come on people. I had an epilogue planned but I'm not so sure if I will write it.**

**The reviews I do get are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. And please do review whether or not you want another chapter.**

* * *

The guards tried to shackle Will, Andy and Elizabeth as well as Jack but Elizabeth pulled out the letters of marque swiftly and handed it to the Commodore.

"They're signed by the king as well as Beckett," she explained. "Not that we've done anything wrong to begin with."

"And I was kidnapped by the pirates sir. I'm innocent," Andy explained tearfully. They were all released.

Mean while Jack tried to talk his way out of it. "Mate I swear on my bald bastard first mate...I didn't steal those jewels. So giving them back to you would be quite impossible seeing as I don't have them," he explained. "Furthermore I've been busy-as you may have heard-with other things. Like finding a dead man's chest, getting rid of a east India company Lord amongst others."

"I've heard it all before," Commodore Adams said. "We'll keep you in the fort for a few hours. You either hand me the jewels or you hang. How's that?"

"All fine and well but if you give me a couple of days to--"

"Take him away," he ordered.

"Commodore I really must protest. I _am _the governor's daughter and we are lawful citizens. My father will grant him clemency."

"I'm afraid this man is beyond that."

Elizabeth practically threw herself in front of Jack. "Do be sensible. Hanging him isn't going to solve anything."

He laughed. "Hanging him will make me the man who brought the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean to rest. Not going to solve anything? Hah!"

She was nearly tearful now. "All I'm saying is that if you let him he'll find the jewels, he will! He's probably the only man in the entire world who can do it. He might be a pirate but he's amazing at it."

Jack grinned with appreciation. "Listen to the governor's daughter."

"And you expect him to come back? There is no guarantee!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, his eyes were gleaming and she couldn't help but feel his touch on her skin and his kisses on her lips. "I'll be your guarantee. You have my word-and my father's- that I will stay in that fort as long as it takes. Weeks or even months. As long as it takes for him to come back," she said heatedly as she tried to stop the guards from taking Jack away. "I mean I'm just doing my civil duty to the crown. You _do_ want the jewels back right?"

Commodore Adams frowned. "As selfless as it sounds I couldn't take a woman...a _lady _and the governor's daughter no less and place her in a brig. Take him away gents. I'm sorry Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked at Jack who was dragged away as he tried to talk his way out of it.

"I mean I could take you to Tortuga gentlemen. You can get all the rum and ladies you want, all you need to do is let me go and we'll..."

He caught her eyes and flashed her his usual smile. Full of mischief, confidence, arrogance and charm. He tipped his head ever so slightly to let her know that it was okay in spite of everything, that he'd died before because of her and it would be no problem doing it again and most of all, it wouldn't come to that because after everything that had happened he _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the room impatiently. "We have to...I could...There must be something we could do."

She was back in a soft pink dress and she was currently brushing her hair back. Andy was lying down on the bed in one of Elizabeth's white and green afternoon dresses, sipping some tea and looking careless.

"This is the life! Maids, dresses and tea," she mumbled. Elizabeth swept her curls into a soft bun and sat at her mirror with her hands on her forehead.

"There's nothing I can do," she said loud enough for Andy to hear her,

"Oh forget about the dirty scallywag, let him hang. Come and enjoy some of this splendid tea Elizabeth, it's superb. It'll calm you down and make you forget all about that rat. We still have a couple of hours before the hanging, why don't we go for a walk or visit Will or something? And then we could--"

"Oh for the love of god _shut it! _I love this man and all you can ever do is go on and on about tea and walks and--"

Andy jumped off the bed with a smile and waved her hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Back up. What did you say?"

Elizabeth's face grew noticeably red. "I said you talk too much none sense."

Andy laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. Before that!"

Elizabeth sat on her bed. "I love this man. I never knew but...it seems...Oh my!" she laughed.

Andy almost jumped for joy but she managed to stand still, flash Elizabeth a knowing smile and cross her arms. "I knew it all along."

"Why does it matter anymore?" she whispered.

"What is that attitude? You can't sit here and sip tea and expect anything to get better," Andy roared. "Get off you lazy ass and go tell him."

Elizabeth sprang to her feet. Her eyes gleaming, her bun coming loose and her skin flushed. "Do you think he'll be happy to hear it when he's in prison? Do you think he'll be happy to hear it at all? He doesn't care! And especially not now when he's going to hang."

"Just go see him," she said as she tossed Elizabeth a dark cloak. "I'll distract the guardds for you."

At that very moment there was a gentle knock at her door and Will slipped inside. "Elizabeth."

"Will! What are you doing here?"

"Shhh! I sneaked passed your father," he exclaimed with a smile as he walked over to her and took her by the elbow. "Are you all right?" he noticed the cloak. "Where are you going?"

She bit her lip gently. "I have to see Jack."

Will sighed and closed his eyes. It was the answer he dreaded and expected. After a slight pause he dragged Elizabeth to corner. "Elizabeth how long is this going to continue? I love you and that's all that's kept me from saying something. There's something...Something I can't put my finger on. Do you have feelings for him?"

She looked outraged. "Will this man who saved both our lives is going to die. I would do anything to save him but now all that's left is to say goodbye and that's what I'll do."

Will nodded understandingly. "I understand. I'm sorry. Do you want me to come?"

She shook her head as she took a sheet off her bed and twirled it. "I'm sure he would like to see you but if you could please keep my father out of the way..."

"Of course," he nodded as he left. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

She waited for the door to snap shut. "I'm sorry too," she whispered as she opened the window and flung the rope she'd made outside.

"Coming?"

Andy swallowed. Her fear of heights wouldn't leave her alone but this was a matter of true love so she followed Elizabeth out of window and climbed down.

* * *

Jack was lying on the hay with his hat tipped down over his face when he heard the footsteps rushing down the corridor. He grinned and knew who it was without taking the hat off. "Hmmm. Let me guess, it's either Elizabeth Swann here to bid me farewell or Commodore Adams has decided to wear women's shoes and come down here to ask me more questions."

He took the hat off with a grin. Elizabeth was sitting on the ground pressed against the bars with a soft smile.

"My first guess than," he laughed as he sprang to his feet. "My darling! You don't know how happy I am to see you here. I was so scared that the last face I would see in this world would be the Commodore's frowning one. I tell you he makes Norrington look like a bloody clown."

"Oh Jack," she chuckled fondly. "I missed your useless rambling."

He made his way to the bars and sat beside her. "Missed you too luv. Surprisingly."

They both rose to their feet in slow unison."I want you to know," she said in a low tearful whisper. "That if I could do anything..._anything _to stop you from hanging today I would do it."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I already heard your brave rescue attempts back there. If I were you I wouldn't put my life on the line for some pirate and hope that he would stick to his word."

The bars wouldn't allow them to be as close as he usually liked them to be but he did what he could to pull her closer. His hands slid through the bars and hugged her waist and pulled her as close as he physically could. Her hiss echoed against the walls as her ribs pressed against the bars.

"I'm hurting you," he said with a note of apology in his voice.

"Yes yes but keep going," she said in shallow raspy breaths. Her own hands were now against his warm chest, feeling every slender rippling muscle, every scar and savoring the simple experience of touching his skin. And alarmingly she felt the need to explore his body, feel his skin against hers and have one last kiss.

His mouth lingered close to hers, wondering if the bars would let him kiss her that one last time. It turned out that it was completely possible.

Even though their kiss was no longer new and unexplored it still brought his blood to a boil. It was frightening how he knew how to tease her tongue exactly where it would make her moan and how she knew how to move her lips to send a shiver all the way down his spine. One hand still rested on his chest and the other cupped his face as they kissed. It was so right, so terribly passionate and completely crazy. But it seemed that it had been unavoidable all along.

She could barely feel the bars there any longer, they slipped away as did everything else. Her breath, all the things she hated about him and furthermore the fact that she was letting him win. It didn't matter anymore. The games they'd played all along didn't matter if he was dying. All that mattered was that if he didn't have her lips on hers at that very second she would die. When he broke away from her she couldn't help but gasp in desperation.

"Jack I need you to tell me. If Adams accepted my offer and I stayed here. Would you at least try to find the jewels?" she asked in a faltering whispered. Her yes were closed, she didn't want to look him in the eye while she sounded so desperate. She just needed to know if he cared for her that one little bit.

"No point in talking about things that didn't happen luv," he said in a teasing whisper.

Elizabeth sighed. "But if he had," she insisted, looking him straight in the eye this time. Those black gleaming eyes. "Would you try?"

"No, no I wouldn't," he admitted as he looked down at the ground.

She looked away so he wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes and made herself sound as angry as possible but she didn't break free from his arms which were still wrapped around her waist. "Pirate," she chuckled bitterly. "Here I am telling you that I would hang instead of you today if I could and all you need to do is lie. It's what you do best. Just lie and let me hear what I need to hear. Tell me you would try and that being Captain Jack Sparrow you would probably succeed."

"No," he repeated with a smirk. "I wouldn't waste all that time, I think I would bust you out of here instead. And then of course we would sail away on the Pearl because naturally you would be a fugitive from justice and you couldn't stay _here._"

She smiled. "You're the best liar I've ever met."

"I know I'm a good liar when people can't tell when I'm telling the truth," he laughed.

"But you aren't telling the truth even when you're telling the truth," she smirked.

"This is why I love you darling. You never fail to see my logic," he laughed. Her hand which had been stroking his face absently, froze and her eyes widened.

He bit his lips as his eyes went wide. "Oh bugger!" he spat nervously. He really hadn't meant to say it, he didn't know if he meant it but it had just came out. Like it was the most natural thing to say.

* * *

Andy had been quite clever with how she handled the situation. She'd pulled up her skirt to reveal one tanned leg and wiggled it in the doorway. The classic movies trick and the soldiers had fell for it immediately. The rest was history with the help of her pepper spray.

She looked at the tied up guards in the closet and scrambled to find the keys in the desk. It didn't matter if she didn't find them or if they got caught escaping. It only mattered that she try to save them and get them together already. Just as she pulled out the key and turned to leave she saw Will walking down the corridor with Commodore Adams.

As if escaping wouldn't be hard enough! They would probably get caught anyway but did Will really have to drag Adams all the way down and make it nigh impossible?

"Will! What are you doing here," she said as she kicked the closet door closed and hid the keys behind her back.

"Doing something I should've done a long time ago," Will said with a determined expression.

Oh boy! Didn't sound good.

"Dude you're gonna kill Jack?" Andy asked nervously, hoping she was wrong. Will's face looked determined and pained but he didn't answer. Andy swallowed as he followed Adams and Will down the corridor. Had jealousy finally made Will do something incredibly stupid?

* * *

"Say that again," she demanded in her state of shock.

"Oh bugger?" Jack offered with a nervous laugh.

"Before that," she said with an edge in her voice."

"Erm, you never fail to see my logic dearie. I mean you're practically a mind reader, you--"

She sighed. "I'm tired of playing games with you Jack. Not because I don't love playing games but because I might be losing one of the people I love most. I would never say this, wouldn't even be here if you weren't going to die. I don't think I have anything to lose. It's the last chance I had to say what I wanted to say. Do you have anything you wanted to say?"

Jack looked her straight in the eye and nodded. "As a matter of fact Lizzie I just realized there is something I've been wanting to say a long time even if didn't know I want to say it. It's been a pleasure knowing you my darling and perhaps-as crazy as it sounds-today's worth dying for having just heard you say that. And this isn't the end of my adventure, I am-after all- Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He'd never looked more like a rogue or more confident, dashing and handsome as he laughed at his own ridiculous words."I don't know if that's the adrenaline talking, it probably is, what with the hanging and all. I'm not sure I mean every word of this. I'm not sure I ever mean what I say but there's one thing I'm sure of--"

"Captain Sparrow," Adams said as he, Will and Andy walked into the dungeon.

"Bugger," Jack muttered. "Well gentlemen," he tipped his head. "Ladies," he smiled dashingly. "It's been a pleasure knowing you all," he said as he looked straight at Elizabeth.

"Save the speech Sparrow," Adams ordered stiffly. "We're not hanging you."

Jack was clearly surprised but he managed to hold his expression steady. "I always knew you would come to your senses Commodore. It's this thing I have with Commodores, they all pretend they hate me but deep deep down they all have a soft spot for me--"

"Shut up Sparrow. Mr. Turner here has selflessly agreed-with guarantee from the governor-to stay here on your behalf until you find the jewels. The reason as to why he's reached this conclusion escapes me," he added as he opened the door for Jack and threw Will inside instead.

"William, didn't know you had it in you," Jack smiled appreciatively as he walked over towards Elizabeth. She was still in shock as she stared at Will, hardly believing her eyes. "Will!" she whispered.

Jack leaned in towards her ear. "Bet you wish I was hanging now," he chuckled. "Commodore...Adams is it? Commodore Adams, it's been a pleasure. I assure you if you're anything like Norrington-signs show that you're worse-we'll be seeing a lot of each other. May I remind you that he's now bound to a ship forever and doesn't have a heartbeat? Just thought I'd point that out," he said as he took Andy's elbow and led her towards the window and opened it. "William, once again I'm grateful. I'll try not to let you down...I don't promise anything."

He leaned in towards Elizabeth again who was still looking from Will to Jack. "Sorry about all the blabber earlier darling. If you need to find me you always know where to look," he whispered as he slipped his compass in her hand. "Sorry it didn't work out between us darling," he said louder for everyone to hear.

"Alas my children! You shall always remember this day as the day you almost--" he fell out of the window before he could finish the sentence and both Elizabeth and Andy leaned forward to watch him swim away from the fort.

Everyone just stared at each other in amazement.

"Did we just stand here and let him escape?" Adams asked with his mouth hanging open.

"No not technically. You let him out of the cell and _then _you stood there while he escaped," Will muttered.

"Well he's supposed to get the jewels," Andy reminded him and looked out again. "I guess I should go. Ta!" she said as she jumped after him.

The sea was calm but the salt stung her eyes and it took a few seconds to adjust to. "You're still here," Andy exclaimed when she saw Jack just a bit ahead of her.

"Well I couldn't just leave without my only friend eh?" Jack laughed as he swam a bit further and Andy followed after coughing up a bit of water.

* * *

"Will!" Elizabeth screeched as she rushed to his side.

"I guess my work here is done," Adams scoffed as he left. "I'm sorry about all this Miss Swann but I have orders from your father to keep Mr. Turner accountable. Frankly I need to keep someone until I get the jewels back."

"You can't just do this!" she whispered to Will. "I can follow Jack and force him to come back here."

He shook his head. "Elizabeth, I'm glad to do this for you and I talked to your father. He wouldn't help me if he didn't think I was right."

She took his hand in hers and frowned. "Right about what?"

"Elizabeth I see the longing in your eyes every time..."

"Will, I love you. I would never be willingly unfaithful to you," she said and choked on her words. The idea of lying to Will was painful but breaking his heart was even more painful. Now that she thought about it she hadn't really been unfaithful. Sure she'd had a small kiss here and there, felt her heart race faster and all but she'd refused to give her heart away. Even until the end she'd refused to admit it to herself.

"Jack's not the only one I'm referring to. I'm talking about the ship, the sea and even the crew," he said as he brushed a finger against her hand. "You would die if I let him hang today. I saw it in your eyes when you offered yourself to save him."

Her head spun with confusion. Had everyone seen it besides her? Even Will? Even her _father_?

"I want you to know that I _do _love you," she said in a whisper. "It's just that--"

"It's all right. You don't have to say it ," he assured her with a laugh.

"I have to go," she laughed at how abviouse it it had been all along. "I need to go. I should've gone a long time ago," she whispered to herself.

"Go! I need someone to make sure he'll get those jewels. I don't want to be stuck in here forever."

She looked at him, eyes brimming with tear threatening to fall. Forcing herself to smile as she sprang to her feet and decided that it was time to let go.

If Will saw it and her father and Andy. She must've been blind.

"I'll come back Will," she promised as she walked away. "I'll come back for you."

"I know," he smiled. "I'll keep an eye out."

As she walked away a sudden realization hit her. They were already gone. They must've reached the ship by now. The thought made her run all the way out of the fort as she clutched the compass.

And the worst part was...she actually cared. She cared that she might not see him again.

* * *

Jack and Andy sat on a reef waiting for Gibbs to bring the Pearl closer.

"Are we going to go back for her?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Andy, darling, I will get caught _yet again _if I go back. Jeez! I don't like her _that _much," Jack snorted. Andy looked at him and was glad to find a hint of sadness in his face.

"But she loves you," Andy said desperately.

Jack rolled his eyes and continued to look at the Pearl which was nearing them. "By god Andrea! She saw a dying man and blurted out things to make him feel better. And I was actually stupid enough to tell her..."

"Maybe she saw a dying man and realized she would miss him," Andy suggested as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Just you and me ol' girl."

* * *

They swam to the ship when it was close enough and Gibbs threw them a line. When Andy finally fell to the deck after climbing up the side- with Jack's help- she wrung the water out of her hair and joined Jack at the helm.

"Hoist the sails, all hands on deck you scabrous dogs," he yelled as he wrapped his coat around himself. "Get that bloody anchor up won't you? Mr. Cotton take the wheel," he ordered as he leaned against the railing and reached for his compass to find it gone.

"Oh of course I had to give my compass to her," he muttered to himself. "So she can sit there and look at it as it points to bloody stupid Will!"

Andy patted him on the back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The only thing I'm upset is about is my compass. I don't know why I had to give it to the wench...Now I can't find the jewels," he pouted.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were actually going to find them?" she asked. "I see. You just can't stand seeing her upset. That's why you want to get Will out of that jail!"

He snorted. "Pish posh! I want it because I need it and that's that. Stop making me sound like some sort of heartbroken sod. I'm happy to be sailing away."

Andy shrugged. "Being in love doesn't make you any less sexy. But if you insist, I'll just go and help Mr. Cotton," she laughed as she strode away.

He looked at the horizon. It was beckoning him like always. At that moment he knew he would be fine because he had everything he needed, and his heart was too wild to feel any pain or grief.

Grinning to himself he took a sip of rum and thought of her. He would miss her but they were both too wild and stubborn to ever work.

_But if she gave it a chance I would give her a taste of what it's really like..._

He shook his head and looked off in the distance again as the wind blew across the ship. So many adventures yet to be had, people to trick and treasures to steal.

The thought was enough to make him feel like his old self, he smirked as he swaggered to his cabin merrily and closed the door behind him.

When he _did _turn around he couldn't believe the sight before him. Elizabeth-no longer in a dress but her pirate garb instead- sitting at his desk with her feet on the table and smoking a pipe she'd found in his drawers.

He merely stood there agape as she rose slowly and slammed his compass down on the table. "About time," she muttered as she took a puff of the pipe. "I have quite a few bones to pick with you Captain."

He swallowed and tried to wipe off the look of surprise. "Do tell."

"Firstly I must blame you for your delay as it is the cause of me smoking this vile instrument in lack of anything else to do," Elizabeth complained calmly as she circled the desk -to stand in front of it rather than behind it- and put the pipe away. "Secondly we'd better find those jewels soon or all my bluff about how wonderful your abilities are will go to waste," she laughed. "And lastly," she whispered softly. "I left a perfectly fine life and an even better afternoon tea to sail away with the likes of you. Can you do something other than stand there and stare at me?"

Jack smirked and puffed his chest. "By god Lizzie, if you burn a single bottle of rum starting from now until the rest of our lives I'll not hesitate in putting a bullet in your brain savvy?"

The rest was history. They met each other half way across the room and were instantly lost in each other's arms. Not kissing-surprisingly-at first but simply holding each other tight enough to kill, letting the other know that they would never let go. Not again. Never again.

* * *

Andy peeked inside the cabin with a smile. All along she'd fought to bring them together with her tricks and plots and now she saw that all they needed was a horizon and a ship to take them there.

She didn't need to get rid of anyone or make them confess anything. They already knew without words or promises.

* * *

**I always though a 'My Fair Lady' type of ending would be perfect for JE. What did you think? Does it need and epilogue or do you like it as it is? Is there anything I can do to make it better? Let me know!**

**By the way I thought I'd let Jack and Elizabeth be extremely cheesy for this one chapter but they're allowed cause they're hot.**


	10. The night before the wedding

**A/N: So here's the epilogue. I do hope you enjoy and that you'll leave me a review. Feel free to comment on this or any other work and give me some advice on what you'd like to see...**

**Little warning...this chapter has some adult content, enough for this chapter to be borderline M rated but not enough to take the whole rating up. So beware and if you're not comfortable with a bit of sexuality don't read.**

**But it should be fine for the sparrabeth fans...go on now my little puppets, read.**

* * *

A hush overcame the crowd as Elizabeth walked into the church but Andy's breath escaped her throat in dry gasps. She couldn't look but she couldn't look away.

Her eyes met Elizabeth's lighter ones and the two girls help each other's gaze for a few seconds before nodding and looking away.

She looked beautiful in her embroidered gown of creamy yellows, her soft veil and the matching lilies she held but Andy could see the force in every step she took. A gentle wind, blowing through the window, played across her hair as she tried to match the rhythm of the violin.

Andy had never ever in her wildest fantasies expected it to end this way. She never imagined her getting married like this.

* * *

The night before…

Estelle finished running the comb through her hair and tied a knot on her white, cotton, shapeless dressing gown. Elizabeth watched herself in the mirror with a melancholy expression as her hair was braided into a long golden strand and the candlelight made her features glow.

After spending the past few months on the Pearl with Jack her tastes had changed quite a lot and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how people found that shapeless white thing charming and desirable but if that was what they wore on a 'wedding night' than so be it. Her blood came to a boil and reached her cheeks when she thought of what articles she'd worn when she slept with a certain pirate captain and how different it was from the gown.

"Are you alright Miss? I can tell Commodore Adams you're not feeling well if you can't go through with it," Estelle said helpfully as she examined Elizabeth's reddened face in the mirror. "You shouldn't have to do a thing you don't want to before you're married."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to shake Jack from her mind at the same time. "No Estelle, I really do want this. I'll trust you to make sure this secret stays between us."

The older girl nodded. "I'll go fetch your slippers."

She stared in the mirror again, trying to keep her face steady. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't settle at all, even if she tried to convince herself that she should be happy. Her plan was working perfectly after all…

Earlier that night she'd practically thrown herself at Commodore Adams at their engagement dinner. Dancing a bit too close to him, letting his hand wander below his waist and her own to brush across his trousers more than once.

Finally at the end of the night, when he was escorting her out of the hall, he'd bent over to her and whispered 'I want you.'

He smelled of drink, not exotic rum but a dry flaky wine, and the pork they'd had earlier for dinner but she'd disregarded that and replied slyly 'Surely not before the wedding.'

Now that there was no one in sight he let his hands slide further down her back. 'Come to me tonight.'

'I don't think that would be entirely—'

'You will if you want a wedding to happen.'

Elizabeth's reflection looked amused now at how easy it had been. How easy it had all been since she came back a month ago to get him to propose to her, to want her, to pick the perfect wedding ring for her and to pick the perfect date.

She listed the successes in her mind trying to push Jack's lack of appearance out of her mind. He said he would come, they'd planned the plan together and it had been perfect but he was supposed to come to her two weeks ago…it was obvious now that he wasn't going to come at all. She'd told herself she wasn't surprised, that she'd never expected him to come and that she never wanted him to. Her determination to go thru with the plan alone remained and she told herself that she knew ever since the day he dropped her off in Port Royal that it was unlikely she would ever see him again. A little voice in her head laughed at her and reminded her of those days before he was to come, how she woke up every morning trying not to be disappointed, telling herself over and over that she never thought he would show up.

When Estelle came back into the room she stood and put on the slippers she'd brought.

"Thank you Estelle," she smiled and pressed a finger to her lips in silence and blew out the candle, surrendering the room to complete darkness before slipping out into the corridor.

"Good luck," Estelle whispered excitedly.

She had to be quieter than she had ever been, no one could find out she wasn't in her room.

Everything depended on this and since they hadn't found the crown jewel (or rather, they knew where it was but couldn't get it) Will's safety too was bargained by her in exchange for her hand in marriage.

She couldn't even see her own feet in the dark and she was grateful for the walls, which were leading her forward to the door she knew was waiting at the end of the corridor.

* * *

The morning after…

Despite her heavy steps, Andy noted that Elizabeth had a look of content on her face and a sense of surrender about her.

Elizabeth took her wondering gaze off the crowd and focused it on Commodore Adams, the man she was to marry and smiled. The events of the previous night had-if anything- strengthened her conviction to go through with it. She tried not to smile at the memory of the promiscuous activities she'd been engaged in not more than a couple of hours ago and smiled at Commodore Adams with feigned innocence. Innocence that they both knew was non-existent.

She focused her eyes on the faint candlelight coming from underneath the door of the room, which she knew to be Commodore Adams' and took light, cautious steps towards it.

One hand slipped underneath her gown to make sure the rope was still there and reminded her self not to be too hasty. She would go far enough for him to be unsuspecting before she knocked him out and made her escape.

When she finally reached the door, she was careful to turn the knob just right so it didn't make any noise and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The room was even bigger than hers and lit with one candle which barely supplied enough light on a cloudy night, the four posture bed in the middle was purposefully secluded with a net of cream chiffon hanging above it and she could barely see the outline of the Commodore's figure in the bed, his silly white wig still perched on his head and the reek of the grapy wine flowing from him.

"Commodore," she said flirtatiously. "You've been waiting for me."

He made a noise that was a mixture of a nod, a grunt and a laugh. "Indeed."

The candle went out with a blow and the room was dark, so dark.

So that's how he liked it, in the dark. How very predictable of the uptight gentleman to want to bed his soon to be wife in the dark. Not that she minded, she and Jack had done it in the complete dark, in daylight, in moonlight and there was that one time on the beach.

Again she had to remind herself not to think and just to play the part of the virgin until…until the _opportune moment. _

Slowly she slithered towards where she thought the bed was. Whether or not a moonless night was good luck or bad, she couldn't decide. It was hard to move but perhaps it could make her escape easier as well.

Her hands found the chiffon and swept it aside to sit on the bed. She tried to ignore the smell of the wine they'd had for dinner still lingering everywhere as she scooted closer to him, trying not to feel so incredibly awkward…wondering if a man who wanted to make love to his future wife for the first time in the dark would even make the first move.

She sat holding her breath and decided to give it a few seconds before she seduced him. It would be quite ideal if she didn't have to do anything, if he was only man enough to extend one hand…

And finally when she was turning towards him he laid a cautious hand on her shoulder that made her catch her breath and turn away from the heat of his hands on her shoulder.

Fighting back the tears in her eyes she finally surrendered to her thoughts and let all of it remind her of Jack.

Slowly the nightgown came untied and was pushed off her shoulders with force. His hands pushed the gown further down her body and caressed her skin as they did so, one hand pushed against her back to bend her over as the other ripped the gown off of her.

She let herself imagine the hands traveling across her back roughly were Jack's weathered, experienced ones instead of the Commodore's soft ones. Her body was aroused not only by the thought but by the cold breeze hardening her nipples and tingling her skin.

His hands weren't gentle but demanding and rough, Elizabeth imagined sun-tanned hands against her pale skin, groping, pushing and making her so incredibly hot and dizzy.

Swiftly she hid the rope beside the bed and turned to him again, letting his hands grip her small breasts hard as his lips trailed a line on her throat and collarbone. Letting herself enjoy this wasn't so wrong was it?

Even though it was dark she closed her eyes and imagined sun-chapped lips kissing her breasts, her soft flat belly and the curve on her hipbone. Instinctively her hands tore his shirt off, she'd done it so many times before, but she didn't feel his back for scars she knew didn't exist because she wanted to go on with her fantasy.

Involuntarily her back arched, his hot mouth kissed her inner thigh, making her squirm and bite her lip. Every inch of her skin was firing up as his mouth moved down her leg, teasing her.

She panted and gripped the sheets, fighting away the incredible sensation of déjà vu.

* * *

The next morning…

She stood in front of Commodore Adams and smiled. The crowd listened to the priest like the law-abiding citizens they were but Andy gripped Will's hand nervously and stood on her tiptoes to survey the crowd. If someone –namely Elizabeth- didn't do something quick she would have to take matters in her own hands for old times sake.

Meanwhile Elizabeth stood there looking perfectly peaceful, golden rays of sun pouring in from the half open windows making her squint slightly.

What the hell was wrong with her??

* * *

Oh god, it was too much. Her mind would barely let her recognize where she was, in the Commodore's room or on the cabin on the Pearl? It didn't matter what her imagination was doing anymore because her desire was certainly real.

The wooden posts of the bed felt cool underneath her sweaty grip, while she tried to steady her heartbeat and the blood thumping in her veins.

Their smooth, sweaty bodies slid across each other hotly as he parted her legs roughly. A desperate moan escaped her lips as she felt him against her, inside her, shaking her body violently, making her grip the bed harder. She tried to remind herself to act as if it hurt but it was all too much, too good. Thinking was overrated when her body was aching to get closer and closer to him. When all she could hear was their matching moans of pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his body, her back arched and once again she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming his name. Whose name? Whose name? She didn't know…

Hands gripped her side as they rocked against each other, slow and forceful at first but with rapid uncontrollable passion as it went on. Her body shuddered as it all built up, her teeth drew a bit of blood from her lips, her legs forced him deeper inside and finally, when she thought everything would break-her back, her heart, the bed- they both exploded and collapsed at the exact same time, shaking and panting as they did so. Her nails gripped his shoulder, drawing blood as she did so.

"Jack!" she finally screamed, exhausted, blissful and completely surrendered.

As the sweat cooled on her body, she realized what she'd just done, she'd messed everything up. Raspy breaths escaped her lips as she blinked in the dark, trying to see but failing.

Silence lingered in the room as breaths echoed. In the little fantasy she had going on in her mind Jack was right there. "You called luv?" he whispered.

She had to bite her lips again to stop herself from smiling and reached for the rope. If she was going to knock him out, this would be the moment.

"I'm sorry, I can explain," she tried to buy some time and tried to figure out how to tie him in the dark. Trying not to let her fantasies get in the way of the mission.

A hand gripped hers. "Explain? You mean explain why you're screaming out my name instead of the Commodore's? I can't say I'm upset."

She tried to yank her hand away. "It _is _you! You bloody bastard—"

His lips crashed onto hers in a silencing kiss and there was no doubt left in her mind that it was him. No one else could kiss like that. No one could make her hurt with pleasure, make her burn and shudder.

"I hate you so much," she hissed.

"You know darling, I was rotting in a Turkish prison for the past two weeks trying to get your wedding present and I will tell you that if you hadn't moaned my name you would be dealing with a very jealous Captain right now," his hands wrapped around her body, holding her, feeling her. The words were playful but she could hear the intensity, the desire beneath them. "He's locked up in the closet by the way. A bit of opium did the trick. Won't remember a thing in the morning."

She was speechless, every time she decided to stop trusting him he proved her wrong.

"Jack I…I thought you…" she tried to sound angry but the lump in her throat threatened to giv eher away.

"I missed you too my darling," he smirked against her neck. "Missed you every day."

She wished she could see him but for now she merely touched him. Every scar, every little bead or ring.

"You're completely untrustworthy," she teased as she kissed his chest.

He didn't say anything but she knew he'd already proved so many times that he wasn't.

"I am," he agreed before she could take it back. "But I'll always come back for you. I'd never leave you in _Port Royal _, that would be incredibly dull, now Tortuga? Maybe."

She didn't even bother smacking him but kissed him instead. There was so much he said without saying the actual words.

She'd planned on knocking out the Commodore, tying him, finding the jewel and making an escape but the night had taken a far better turn.

"Now my love, I think we shall find better uses for that rope of yours."

* * *

Elizabeth gripped her flowers tighter as she watched Commodore Adams say his vows and smiled at the memory of earlier that morning when he'd woken up next to her in bed. She'd smiled at him ever so slyly and thanked him for the amazing time she'd had the previous night-boy hadn't she?- and left the room with a quick kiss, leaving him dumbfounded, trying to remember the events.

If Andy didn't loosen her grip on Will's hand it could indeed break. She was so incredibly angry at Jack! She _knew _she should've gone with him like she always did but at some point she'd decided to trust him. He was supposed to find the jewel and come back for Elizabeth. Look what good that had done.

Finally she let Will's hand go and crossed her arms as she watched Commodore Adams slip the ring with red gem on her finger as it flashed under the sunlight.

At the sight of the ring he eyes widened and all the pieces of the puzzle came together. That was it, the jewel, Adams had it all along and he'd cleverly disguised it as a ring.

Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing, Andy realized. And Jack was-surprisingly- not a complete monster, as a matter of fact he was…

"I'm so so sorry I missed that part about objecting and holding your peace and whatnot," Jack said as he made his way through the crowd by waving his hands. "But I _do _have a small objection, as a matter of fact."

He walked up the stairs beside Elizabeth and ignored everyone's shocked expression. The priest who had been looking at the bible the whole time raised his head and nodded at Jack.

"Ah Mr. Gibbs," Jack smiled. "We'll meet you at the Pearl. Run along my good friend."

Everybody stared with their mouths hanging open as Mr. Gibbs ran out of the church.

"As I was saying I-what's the word again?- object. I object," he said matter-of-factly as he dragged Elizabeth away from the Commodore."The girl's obviously been in love with me from day one." At this point people made a move towards them but Jack had already pulled out his pistol and took a shot at the chandelier while Elizabeth busted the window open.

The chandelier fell between them and the crowd.

Elizabeth nodded at Adams. "I'm so very sorry Commodore."

"I'm not," Jack scoffed as he took her by the waist and led her towards the window. "Ladies? Gentlemen? You shall always remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow's bonnie lass _almost_ married to another man. Oh and by the way, thanks for the jewel."

With that they both jumped out of the window and splashed into the water. Jack made his way to a struggling Elizabeth and held her tightly be the waist, letting his hands slide against her body as he helped her rip her dress off.

"I'll marry whomever I want Captain Sparrow," she informed him spitefully as she tried to push him away. He grabbed her hand and laughed. "And I am _not _your bonnie lass."

"Whatever you say," Jack laughed as he dragged her closer. "I don't care whose bonnie lass you are as long as you're in _my _arms."

His fingers slid across the ring. "You just want to use me to get all your little treasures and bed me along the way."

He smirked as he let her go. "I suppose we'll never find out if you don't…"

A kiss silenced him and they swam towards the Pearl.

"What now Jack? What happens now?"

He raised an eyebrow as they both caught hold of a line Gibbs had thrown to them. "Well the sun is setting so I guess we might as well sail into it don't you think?"

* * *

Andy poked her head out of the window for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She looked over her shoulder to Will and smiled with mischief.

"All this love in the air? What say you and I hook up?"

Will smiled and ignored all the people shouting, fussing around and the Commodore's vows of innocence.

"She was meant to be a pirate wasn't she?" he observed as he moved towards Andy. She smiled and shook her head.

"I told myself it would be cool to hook up with a whelp but I just can't do it! What am I doing? Sorry Willy but my boat floats on the pirate side of the river, I can't just leave those two without heir third wheel can I?" she looked down from the window. Somehow the height didn't scare her anymore. "Do tell the governor that we'll write won't you? And make sure Adams gets arrested."

She fell into the water with a splash and decided to swim as fast as possible if she was to catch up with the Pearl. Sometime during this whole thing she'd forgotten that she would have to go back to her own time eventually but for now she really didn't give a rat's ass.

As she grabbed on to the rope she decided she would enjoy life on the high seas for as long as she could. Now, if she could only find a dashing pirate captain for _herself._

* * *

**So what did you think?** **I might write a little sequel or companion piece later but this is it for now. I'd love to know your ideas and opinions whatever they might be.**

**Hope you enjoyed the whole Andy series and let me know your ideas on more...**


End file.
